


The Nanny Diaries

by ParkerKelly



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/F Rape, F/M, Gen, On Set, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Vancouver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerKelly/pseuds/ParkerKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara, a girl from the midwest moves west and ends up in a precarious situation with Misha Collins.<br/>Her life had become a disaster so she picks up and drives the furthest away possible, landing just north of Seattle letting her heart lead her instead of her head. </p><p>Mostly fluff, some smut. </p><p>A work between friends based on a series of dreams.<br/>We have no affiliation with Warner Brothers or Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

She had chosen to walk away from everything and everyone before packing what was left of hers  
and leaving the rest behind. The home she grew up in was no more, the family she once knew  
were strangers to her now. Her relationship of several years had imploded, and the town she had  
lived in her entire life, now felt empty and alone. Normally she would have found solace in her  
work, but she couldn’t go back there now, maybe not ever. She needed a change, a big one. She  
gathered her things, snuggly fitting a few suitcases in the back of her pale green VW Beetle. She  
left a note for her now ex to keep the diamond; she didn’t want it as a reminder of how badly she  
hurt, nor did the ring itself suit her. If Matt had really known her, he wouldn’t have given her  
something so commercial and gaudy. Seeing the ring sit there now, as though it was staring at  
her, she knew deep inside that her ex didn’t know her at all. One final walk through the house,  
she couldn’t help but think of all the Christmas decorations she normally took down, he would  
be responsible for them now. She picked out a few that were special to her, gifts and keepsakes;  
placing them in a shoebox and tucked it under her arm. Before turning to lock the door and  
leave, she remembered one piece of jewelry she always wore before the now former engagement  
ring. It was a simple thing, a trifle really; a silver band with pink sapphires and small diamonds.  
It was the one Valentine’s Day gift she had ever bought herself; as a reminder that one day, she  
could have everything she wanted. She took one last look at the house she shared with the  
stranger she thought she knew, watching it disappear in the rearview mirror, leaving to drive  
through town one last time before hitting the highway. Pulling on to the interstate, she was faced  
with the choice of New York or Los Angeles, she chose west. A feeling in the pit of her soul told  
her to choose west and chase the sunset that night.  
The idea of picking up everything she owned and leaving what she knew behind was something  
a girl much younger than her would do, however this felt right. Sara had always been the  
responsible one, the reliable one; the listener, the caregiver, and the one who would help fix  
others problems, never once worrying about her own. She replayed conversations she’d had the  
last few weeks with those around her, and the last conversation she’d had with Matt. She  
couldn’t think about that without the anger spilling over, remembering what he told her; that “it  
was her fault,” and “she should have been there more,” causing the pain of his words to sting  
more and her heart race. All the positive feelings she had for him before had so easily and  
quickly been replaced with anger and hate. Remembering his last words to her, she let those  
feelings build, knowing she would be better off if she let it all go instead. She wouldn’t do it.  
She would not give in to her ex and let him win. She knew their relationship was over months  
ago but didn’t have the heart to end it as she was “comfortable,” but comfort wasn’t love. That  
was the truth and it hurt that he called her out on it, but what hurt more was that he couldn’t let  
tragedies in the past, stay in the past. She was the type of person who could live and learn; to  
eventually let things go… he was not. As Sara stepped on the gas and drove faster through the  
night, she wondered to herself how she didn’t see it before, how bad Matt had actually been for  
her in the end.  
As she headed west, not knowing where she would land, Sara passed though Chicago, stopping  
only for food and to tell her brother she was leaving, asking him not to discuss it with their  
parents as they would never understand why. Why she would choose to leave not only her job  
but her family as well. Her brother understood as he had made mistakes that couldn’t be repaired  
and left what he knew behind at one point to start over as well. Sara knew he would understand, and appreciated his honesty during their short discussion. He wished her well and kept his promise. After a night in a cheap motel, Sara continued on, staying in Denver for a few days, working a couple of odd jobs to earn quick cash, before deciding that the cold mountain air, though beautiful, wasn't for her. She continued further through Vegas, staying to gamble a little bit. Losing only a few dollars and nearly breaking even, she counted that as a win. Sara had always wanted to go to Vegas before, however she was disappointed with the result. The next morning she continued on before landing in Los Angeles. This city was exactly as she had imagined it, perfection and plastic everywhere, of which she was neither. She was a little taller than average, with mid length wavy brown hair, a thicker hourglass shape that would remind real men of a curvier, slightly heavier, Marilyn Monroe (that's what she told herself, hoping to believe it one day), and eyes that changed from blue to green to grey. She was pretty, in a "girl next door," kind of way but nothing that Southern California would accept. She knew this and decided to use it to her advantage. Sara was running low on cash and didn’t want to risk being tracked by credit cards until she was  
ready to let people know where she had landed. She found a local dive bar where she could earn  
a few extra dollars in no time since she had paid her way through college as a bartender and  
hustling pool. Nearly fifteen years ago, Sara had hours to herself to practice at the bar she  
worked at, and some skills are not easily lost. When the large grey haired man at the table  
boastfully announced that he couldn’t be beat, Sara stepped up and challenged him on that. The  
gruff man was well over six feet tall, balding, but had a grey beard and beady black eyes. He  
was intimidating, and laughed when Sara put fifty dollars on the table, “Double or nothing.” He  
tried to tell her no, but she was persistent, knowing she could beat him. She had a few drinks  
already and that was when she was at her best game. 

The balls were racked and since the large man offered ladies choice first, Sara sauntered up to  
the table, lining her shot at the yellow ball in front of her as she inhaled the scent of beer and  
enjoyed the touch of the green felt under her palm. She took her shot and sank two balls  
immediately, followed by another, and another. Before the man knew it, the round was over and  
he was out a hundred bucks. Sara offered him a chance to earn his money back, and by the end  
of the night, she was walking out with enough to get wherever she wanted to go. She hung  
around for a few days, continuing to hustle some poor boys who didn’t know better, and try her  
hand at some Texas Hold-Em. She was lucky for about a week, deciding to leave town before  
people caught on. Choosing not to drive overnight, she would leave the following morning. It  
was LA, and not exactly the safest place around.  
Sara woke up later than expected the next morning, feeling more rested than she had in months.  
She looked around the cheap motel room. After making sure she had everything that she had  
come in with, double checking the cash earned the past week, she began loading the Beetle.  
Once the car was packed again, with no desire to go towards Mexico, she headed north. Having  
grown up in the Midwest, she never imagined sights as beautiful as she was seeing with her own  
eyes. The Pacific Coast Highway provided a sensory overload of sights, smells, and views that  
were more inviting and breathtaking than anything she’d seen before. For instance, the way the  
sun would set against the ocean was more beautiful than anything she had dreamed. When the  
sun reached the water and kissed the subtle waves goodnight, and the crystal blue water turned  
shades of pinks and oranges, that blended with the sky and the moon overhead. It was at that  
moment, when the stars had begun shining through the night sky in the darkened California countryside, that Sara made a decision. That tonight, since it was warm enough, instead of  
choosing the cheap roadside motel she would sleep outside towards the beach.  
About a hundred miles south of the California-Oregon border, she found some shelter between  
the beach and the woods. After looking at the spot she had chosen, relieved the ground was a mix  
of sand and grass instead of stone; she gathered a few supplies from the car. Nothing of  
importance though; a few blankets, matches, and a water bottle were all she needed for that  
night. After collecting enough brush and twigs for a small fire to keep warm, Sara settled in.  
Below the bright stars and low hanging moon, she drifted off to sleep with the peaceful sound of  
the pacific waves crashing against the sand not too far away. It was this night, with the sunset  
still vivid in her mind, that she first saw his eyes. Even when dreaming, Sara felt like she could  
stare into them for an eternity, as though they were galaxies of infinite blue. Before she knew it,  
morning had arrived and Sara woke to the smell of a smoldering fire. As she stretched and  
forced herself awake, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something (or someone) waited for her.  
What she remembered from the night before was only a flash of her dream, but distinct  
nonetheless. They were kind, soulful, deeper and brighter than the ocean itself, that shade of blue  
could not be forgotten. Sara cleaned up her small campsite, throwing sand onto the fire from the  
night before, ensuring that it was extinguished. After taking a drink of her water; she poured the  
rest onto the sand. Packing up the car, she still could not shake the feeling that she needed to  
keep going.  
As Sara started the engine feeling the car shake beneath her when shifted into drive, she worried  
that she wouldn’t make it to wherever she was headed. Sure the Beetle was a little old, still less  
than ten years however, but it had been good to her. Sara pinned her hair into a bun that morning,  
while waiting for an opportunity to turn onto the highway, rather than try to manage the tangled  
web after a night outdoors. She had a fresh bottle of water from her supply in the passenger seat.  
After taking a drink and splashing some on her face to wake up a little bit more, ‘alright, it’s now  
or never,’ she thought to herself for a moment before spotting an opening in traffic. She knew  
she was headed in the right direction as soon as she stepped on the gas; following that instinct,  
that something, which was drawing her to go just a little further yet.


	2. Phantom Traveler

When Sara woke the next day, the memory of her dream stuck with her, if only a flash of a dream, she knew she was on the right track and could not wait to see what was to come. Over the next twenty-four hours, Sara had traveled through the rest of Northern California, Oregon, through Washington State to Seattle. She had stopped in a few towns along the way and took a break from the road outside of Portland, mostly to clean up and feel like she was back to normal, at least as normal as she could feel.

That morning she went to breakfast at a local Mom and Pop diner. While enjoying her bacon and french toast, she noticed another woman trying to calm down her two children, one boy and one girl. This other woman was thin and tall, with long dark hair, pretty, but had a look of frustration and tiredness that comes with having two young kids. The older one, the boy, kept fighting his mother yelling at the top of his little lungs, "I want Daddy!" repeatedly and insistently. Having a child no older than three or four this upset and irritable made the younger one, the girl (18 months or so at best) upset and she began crying as well. The mother had raised her hands up in frustration and gave up. With the girl crying and the boy in a temper tantrum yelling for his Daddy, Sara escaped to the bathroom for a moment of quiet. She would admit later this was not her proudest moment. It was in this quiet solace that she felt at peace for the first time since before leaving home. This was it. This was the place. This, this was where she would stay.

Upon passing the mother and kids when returning to her table, Sara noticed the local paper and thought to herself that this was as good of time as any to start looking for a job. Browsing through the classifieds she noticed a few that looked promising. Job postings for anything from an office clerk or receptionist to a medical assistant and registered nurse were littered across the page. Of which, she was qualified to do either, but this was the life she had left behind and did not want more of the same.  
Then, an ad for a nanny caught her eye.

"Caregiver for two children needed. Live-in position. Must be able to adhere to confidentiality agreement. Apply by calling ***-***-**** to set up an interview date and time."

Sara thought to herself, "a confidentiality agreement? Now I've got to check this out!" She took her phone out of her jeans pocket and dialed the number. When she first heard another ringing in the background she thought nothing of it, until the other line picked up and said "hello."

It was the mother in the diner. It was her ad that had been placed.

The mother, now irritated at no response yet asked, "hello, is anyone there?" Sara then got up from her table, walked over and introduced herself. "Hi, I believe I was just calling you about the ad you placed? Is the position still open?" The mom gleefully said "yes," and was almost relieved that someone responded so quickly. The ad was only placed two days ago and she didn't know how long she could go on without some help. That was not a story the mom wanted to tell a random stranger though. Maybe later, the mom thought. The two women chatted for a while before agreeing to meet at a more proper time later that day, ending the conversation, for now with, "Nice to meet you Sara, I'm Vicki and this is West & Maison," she said while pointing toward each of the children.

After the brief chat and later appointment with Vicki, Sara thought hopefully she would be hired as this live-in nanny. The kids were adorable and almost angelic in appearance, but then again, weren't most children? Normally Sara was uncomfortable around kids. Many of her friends had children of their own by now and she wasn't close with any of them, nor did she feel compelled to have any of her own. In the end, she wanted something drastically different from her life before, so she took a leap of faith and though apprehensive, followed through with the official interview that afternoon.

While the interview was easier than Sara thought it would be, she was still surprised when offered the job. Surprised and thankful. The boy, West, was a doll and wanted to show Sara everything in the kitchen that Daddy had taught him. Sara played along and acted with enthusiasm as West proclaimed, "and that's how you make jam sauce!" Maison was a quieter child, though inquisitive, she didn't follow her brothers' personality. She was walking, stumbling every so often. Thankfully, Sara caught her from hitting her head a couple of times, all the while keeping West entertained playing Dragons with him. The mom, Vicki, was shocked and relieved the kids took to Sara so well she had to offer the job to her immediately.

The first few days were an adjustment, to say the least. Sara found out that Vicki was a writer and trying to find peace and quiet with two young children deemed nearly impossible. "No wonder she needed help, and where IS the father anyway," she had thought to herself a few times already. While West was asking when they were going to see Daddy, Vicki had come from her office and announced to pack the car, they were making a trip to Vancouver to visit their dad and Sara needed to come with. She did need to meet the man who was helping to raise his kids after all.

During the drive, the quiet was almost too much as West had the latest kids cartoon on repeat on his tablet and Maison was napping. It was this drive that Sara found out exactly what was going on. Vicki had opened up to her about her marriage being an open one, but not solid. Not since she wrote her last book, and he had moved out recently as well. She also told Sara that her husband was an actor and could be a little eccentric, who is where West must have inherited his personality from, but despite everything, she still loved him and wanted him to come home. He was staying in Vancouver where the set was.


	3. Hollywood Babylon

While Sara had always wondered what a real Hollywood set looked like, she couldn't believe she was going to visit one because of the dad. This mysterious fellow whom she hadn't even seen pictures of around the house. No wedding photos, no family pictures, nothing. They were probably in the master bedroom which was the only room Sara was not allowed in, and respectfully so. Arriving at the lot, she saw "Warner Bros." and a list of shows that were being taped there. The group drove ahead, after giving their name at the gate, and arrived at the set of "Supernatural."

This made Sara perk up a little bit. She had known the show from the early days and tried to keep up, but her own life got in the way. She knew the show was about two hunters who were brothers but didn't know much past that. The last she remembered was one brother selling his soul for the others life. She didn't understand most of the things Vicki was trying to warn her about on the drive here. Fandoms, Twitter and other social sites, a scavenger hunt for charity, conventions? Not much of it made sense to her, nor did she understand how someone could be so obsessed with a character or person, let alone millions of people being as obsessed. Personal was personal and business was business. For her, it was that easy to keep separate.

When they arrived, Sara helped get the kids out of the car, carrying Maison while West held his mom's hand. Sara spotted someone who looked a lot like the older brother whom she remembered, but did not remember his name. He was handsome, in an underwear model way, with reddish blonde hair and faint freckles, but he had these green eyes, these kind green eyes that made him approachable. He came up to them and Sara caught her breath. Good grief, he was sheer perfection! She noticed the wedding ring he was wearing next and was almost relieved that he was already taken. He asked Vicki how she was holding up, gave attention to West and Maison, before introducing himself as Jensen and moving on to his own trailer. After looking around and feeling more than lost, she noticed the makeup artist in Jensen's trailer was having him put some black lenses over his eyes. That was an image she would be taking back to Seattle with her.

Another actor called out to Vicki, "he's over here!" he said. This one was tall. Freakishly tall, with long and perfect brown hair, bright hazel eyes, and muscles that went on for days on end. He was polite enough, asking West if he had played with the dragons he got for his birthday yet and giving Maison a kiss on the forehead before having to move on. "Another underwear model," Sarah thought to herself. He introduced himself as Jared and also asked Vicki how she was holding up. Now Vicki had said that the marriage had turned bad but if the dads' co-workers are asking, it must be really bad. This made her uncomfortable, more than awkward, and was suddenly unsure how she should act when finally meeting this man.

Around the next corner there was quite a sight to see. Six 1967 Chevy Impalas all lined up, each with the same license plate, each with their own modifications for filming purposes. And each more beautiful than the last. The sight almost made her tear up, or it could have been Maison, pulling on her earring so hard, she was tugging her entire head down. She had never seen anything like it and having watched the show many years ago, she knew of the car. After walking past the Impalas, there he was, on his phone. It looked like he was texting but he was laughing and smiling too. He was in his wardrobe for the show, a blue suit, white shirt, and a trench coat. He was tall, but not as tall as the others, with dark hair, a slight tan, and could have used a shave. West yelled, "Daddy!" tearing away from his mom and running towards him.

When the man turned around, Sara's world had only begun. As he took Maison from her arms and played with his little girl, Sara noticed herself getting lightheaded. She had forgotten to breathe, for her very life had stopped and started at once when she saw those eyes. Those eyes. Those bluer than ocean blue eyes. The ones she had dreamed about not a week before were staring back at her as he introduced himself as Misha. Vicki had to introduce Sara as the new live-in nanny, as Sara herself had suddenly lost her voice also. "It's nice to meet you Sara, keep an eye on this one." pointing to West, "and take care of my girls." His voice was a little more gruff than Jensen or Jared, but it was hard to tell if that was him or his character.

While the kids loved seeing their dad, Vicki still wasn't pleased, and anyone who observed her body language could tell. Instead of being relaxed and relieved to see her husband, she was tense and stand-offish. Yes, she still loved her husband and wanted him to come home, but not until he chose to come back on his own. Sara left the couple and kids be and took a walk around the set. She must have turned a wrong corner because she ran directly into both Jensen and Jared. It was like being knocked over by a brick wall. They were genuinely concerned for her as she hit them and the ground quite hard. Jared helped her up and Jensen kept asking, "are you okay? Hey! Can we get some water and a medic over here?!" Medic? Sara woke from her breathless stupor and came to, finally, saying, "guys, thanks... but I'm okay. I will take that water though." She did hit them hard or vice versa, but she really was fine. A little bruised, but overall fine, physically anyway.

When she returned to get the kids and say goodbye to Misha, thinking, "what the heck kind of name is Misha?", Sara couldn't help but overhear the couple arguing. She didn't hear all of it as they stopped when Misha spotted her. He did say that he would be home that weekend and "see how things go." The drive home was quiet as Vicki didn't want to talk about anything and Sara was thankful. In the back of her mind she kept seeing the same dream from that night on the beach and that first moment she had seen Misha. She knew she was in trouble but couldn't do anything about it. The entire drive home, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to either be thankful or regret having taken this job.


	4. Metamorphosis

The next few days were business as usual. Vicki writing, playing with Maison and West, cooking dinner for them, and retreating to her room for the night. Each night the same, but each day different. Then Saturday arrived and Misha was coming home. Sara wanted to make sure the house was clean for the couple and to make herself scarce. She had a bag packed, and ready to go, and was getting washed up before leaving the family alone for the weekend. She assumed the room she had been staying in was a nanny suite, since Sara had her own private bathroom, like a second master suite, but modest. It wasn't though. Upon leaving the shower, wrapped in nothing more than a towel, she made her way back to the bedroom. When she got to the doorway however, she stood shocked, dripping water on the floor, as she watched Misha moving his things into her bedroom aka the guest bedroom.

As she stood there, watching him, she wanted to take in and take advantage of every inch of him that she could. Sara watched as he took clothes out of his bags and opened the dresser drawer. When he saw that Sara's things were already in there, he paused, turned around, and saw her. Wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Hi... " is what Sara wanted to say, but she could only manage an "Ah... um... " or some abnormal sound of shock. She immediately wanted to retreat to the bathroom and hide until he left, but she couldn't move either. He was so...so... well, there wasn't a word in the English vocabulary to describe how attractive he was to her. He stood there for a moment, then began to fumble around, apologizing for intruding on her space, embarrassed and blushing, which only made him cuter in Sara's opinion; which was hard to do. He was dressed in dark tight denim that fit his butt like none other, a simple red classic rock tee shirt, and a dark brown leather jacket with hiking boots and sunglasses atop his head. After both of them had fumbled over words and each other for a couple of minutes, Misha excused himself saying, "I'll let you get dressed and wait out here."

Sara looked around the yellow and white room, sat down on the bed, and didn't know what to think. She was bewildered and dumbfounded. She decided after a few moments that she had better get dressed and out of that house for the weekend and let the family reconnect. This wasn't going to happen though, as Misha wouldn't allow it. Upon reaching the kitchen, both Misha and Vicki were at the table and insisted she stay through the weekend, as he would be returning to Vancouver by Monday morning, so he really wouldn't be home long. He wanted to get to know the person who would be taking care of his kids. 'Get to know her', she thought, 'you walked into the bedroom and I was practically naked. I don't think there's much more you need to "get to know." ' Oh how she wanted to say that out-loud but all she could manage was an, "okay, I'll stay."

The weekend went by so fast that Sara was a wreck by the time it was over. Misha was like a tornado, leaving destruction everywhere. The playroom she wasn't so worried about cleaning up later, but the kitchen... that man turned his kitchen into an absolute disaster zone! He asked Sara to help film a video with him and West cooking their latest concoction. "Is this how jam sauce came to be?" she asked. Misha laughed heartily, and a boyish grin crept across this face as those blue eyes lit up, "yes, and there's a video of that too. You should really watch that if you want to know what you're getting yourself into here, Sara." The way he said her name now, that he was more relaxed, sent a chill down her spine. She wished for a brief moment the kids and Vicki weren't around. 

While Vicki tried to interact with her kids and husband, she retreated to her office more than usual. When everyone sat down for lunch that afternoon, Vicki stayed in her office. Sara thought twice about going in to take her a plate before knocking at the door. Vicki invited her in and had a puzzled look on her face like she wanted to say something but couldn't. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Sara asked. Viki cracked and began to cry. She sat there, and asked Sara to stay but to shut the door. She told Sara about how good it was to finally have Misha home for the kids, but he wouldn't say two words to her. Vicki knew this was probably a mistake but needed to tell someone the truth about what was going on. She continued telling Sara about the books she had written. The stewardess one didn't surprise Sara, but one about threesomes and how to properly have one sure did, and now she was working on a book about how to expand a threesome into a foursome. At this point, Sara couldn't even imagine having a third party in the bedroom with her, let alone another couple. Vicki continued by telling Sara that the marriage wasn't only open, but also poly, as long as they were honest with each other. That was how they stayed together and stayed strong, but everything fell apart when Vicki kept seeing someone while Misha was away and she didn't tell him. She couldn't understand how he couldn't forgive her, but she wasn't sorry that she did it either. 

That night after both kids had gone to bed; there had been far too much wine and far too much flirtation between Sara and Misha. Vicki, still in hiding, didn't seem to care either. Before doing something Sara could get fired for, and that she would later regret, Sara stood up to go to bed herself. She stumbled and almost fell, had it not been for Misha catching her, she would have. Breathless, drunk, staring into those blue eyes she loved before seeing for the first time, she nearly collapsed herself. Misha insisted on helping Sara to her room and she could not say no. As they walked the hall, she balanced herself between him and the wall, but mostly him. He was built, but not overly, so she could feel the muscles under his tee. His face, now in desperate need of a shave, with his hair a mess, he gave her a look that she had only seen from a few others before. Sara was definitely drunk as she believed it wasn't possible someone this perfect could look at her like he was at that moment. 

Sara had her hand on the door to go into her room when Misha leaned down and kissed her. She took a step back in shock and awe, breaking free for a moment to look at him. She then kissed him back, fully, sensually. While he deepened the kiss, she granted him entrance into her mouth, tongues swirling together. His hands, one at the small of her back, the other buried in her thick brown hair; hers, rested and grabbing at his hips, not allowing him to move. He tasted like wine mixed with ginger and smelled like cinnamon. She could feel a familiar warmth between her legs start to form, and could also feel him pressed up against her, through his denim. He was growing tighter as the kiss was deepened. With each moan and each bite of the others lip, they were ready to take each other in the hallway of his home, while his wife was in her office downstairs. 

When they broke free from each other, Misha picked Sara up and cradled her while opening the door, and placed her on the bed. She wasn't sure what exactly was happening, but she wasn't going to resist. Then Misha leaned down, kissed her on the forehead, a little breathless himself at this point. He sat down on the bed next to her saying, "I'm glad you're here. Vicki is going on a retreat in a couple of months while we're taking a break from the show. She set it up so I could have the kids to myself for two weeks, but now, I'm glad you're here. Goodnight for now." He got up, kissing her once more, just a light touch through the scruffy beard she was becoming quickly fond of, and walked out the bedroom door. 

Sara went to sleep that night, with that taste and smell still present, and the feel of his beard on her lips and cheek.


	5. When the Levee Breaks

The next few weeks flew by but the memory of that kiss, and how Sara felt, stayed with her. Vicki had decided to stay home during the last few set visits, now that Sara had been there, and with her and Misha still on the outs, there was no reason for her to make the drive to Vancouver also. Each time both Jensen and Jared warmed up to her a little more, as Misha was like their brother. During the last visit, the other wives were also on set with their kids, as this had been set up by Misha as a play date, to give the actors and parents a break. Sara was genuinely surprised to be invited to relax with the parents and not stay with the kids. She wouldn't have minded though, since Jareds' boys were a lot like West and Maison, and Jensens' little girl was the kind of child who lights up a room, no matter what. But no, Misha invited her to get to know his friends and their wives, and to be honest, it would be nice to have more than Vicki to talk to since she knew no one here. 

While the boys had to get back to work, Sara, Danneel, and Gen (Jensens' and Jareds' wives respectively), got to watch what was being filmed that afternoon. They got through three scenes that day. Watching them work, watching Misha work, listening to the way he deepened his voice and made it sound more gravely than normal for the fallen angel he played, made her remember that night in the hallway. All three of them made seamless transitions from themselves to their characters of Dean, Sam, and Castiel. It was the most wonderful thing she'd seen another person do, to be that good at their job. It showed just how much they loved it. 

Sara had to excuse herself for a little while from Danneel and Gen to check on the kids for her own peace of mind. She found herself getting quite attached to them, and they in return. While walking around trying to clear her mind, after seeing the kids were fine, she overheard Jensen, Jared, and Misha talking. They were talking about Vicki and the problems with the marriage. Misha was saying that he didn't know what to do anymore and he just couldn't forgive his wife for lying to him the way she did. He also confessed that he was attracted to, and had feelings, for someone else. This got Sara's hopes up but she couldn't let herself believe it. It would have been too much...too soon...too...well, everything. She listened as Jensen and Jared both encouraged him to do what he thought was right and to be honest with his wife. As the conversation broke, Jared proclaimed, "If it doesn't work out with Vicki, you have a hell of a girl there Mish! You like her, the kids like her, so why not?" Sara wished she hadn't heard that last part. 

The afternoon turned into early evening with all of them still talking and having fun, letting the kids get tired out before everyone loaded up the cars and started to head home. As Sara secured Maison in her car-seat, Misha snuck up behind her. He thanked her for bringing them up that day and for taking a break. As he put it, "Everyone deserves a break once in a while, and today was a good day for one." Sara couldn't help but agree as she did have fun and it was good to meet other women around her age and who were close by. As she climbed into the car, Misha made sure the kids were safe and asleep before giving Sara a kiss goodbye, whispering to her "I've wanted to kiss you again and more since that night." She thought she was going to pass out right then. The kids were asleep, but what if they weren't? What if Jensen, Jared, or any of the others on set had seen? Would they tell Vicki? How dare he?! When Misha reassured her that she was fine and had nothing to worry about, she started to calm down, but it still didn't feel right. 

The drive home was long. She thought about every weekend when Misha would come home, how they would sit and talk for hours on end while still entertaining and teaching his kids. However, Sara was not looking forward to facing Vicki when she walked in the door. There was nothing she could do about it though. She unbuckled and woke West up, picked up Maison, and shuttled them both in the house and to their respective bedrooms. Because they had been at the set most of the day, there was no need to cook dinner for the kids as they had eaten. She looked around the house and noticed that for the first time since she was hired and except for the kids, she was alone. Making sure both were asleep before doing so, she took advantage of this by retrieving a bottle of wine she had brought with her from her few days in California. Sara fetched a glass from the kitchen and settled in on the living room sofa. Both Vicki and Misha had told her more than once this was her home now too and to relax. This was the first time she'd been able to do so. The wine was good, a simple burgundy with a hint of berry and ginger... hmmm... ginger... and her thoughts drifted back to that kiss, and the second one just this afternoon. Sara set her glass down and let her thoughts drift into a dream. She dreamed of the life she used to have, the one before everything went wrong. She didn't want to dream about this, and thankfully for her, it didn't last as Maison woke from her slumber with a cry that could wake the entire block. 

After a couple of days, Sara realized that Vicki still wasn't back so she checked the calendar; it wasn't time for the retreat yet, so where was she? It didn't matter. Of course she tried calling Vicki but there was never an answer or it went straight to voice mail. Sara had also left a message at the retreat she was booked for; in the end she was a grown woman with her own problems and responsibilities. Sara wasn't going to assume anything about what she didn't know. What she did see was the retreat was the next week, and so she was leaving Sunday night; which meant that Misha would be home that Saturday. Checking her phone for what day it was, Sara realized that Saturday was today! "Shit!" she exclaimed, loud enough to catch the attention of West, "don't say that... that's a bad word," Sara instructed as she did what she normally wouldn't, turning on cartoons and letting West entertain himself while she straightened the house up as best she could. 

After making sure everything was put away, she took West to his room and made sure he and Maison were good, before taking the fastest shower she ever had. She quickly got dressed, got the kids dressed, and came downstairs. Nothing. Still nothing. Not one other person was home. Just as she turned around resigning herself to making breakfast, a bright blue Audi S5 Cabriolet convertible pulled into the driveway. "Dear Lord, that car could match the color of his eyes," she thought to herself. Sara dropped the eggs on the floor, while looking out the window, as Misha exited the car. That man sure knew how to wear a pair of jeans! This time, he had black boots on with a light blue button-down shirt, black leather jacket, sunglasses, and wind-whipped hair. 

While she was cleaning up the mess, Misha walked into the kitchen and was immediately tackled by West while Maison reached for her dad from her high-chair. He sauntered over, giving Sara a kiss on the cheek while holding his daughter, and asked how she was, before realizing that his wife was nowhere to be found. "How many days has she been gone?" "Two that I know of. She was gone when we got back from Vancouver and hasn't come home. She is supposed to leave tomorrow though, maybe she went early?" 

Misha set Maison back down in the high-chair. "Let's hope so," Misha said in the gravelly voice that was so like his character, as he came up behind her, wrapping an arm around Saras' waist and nuzzling his scruffy cheek into the side of her neck while biting on her ear. She gave in for a few moments, taking in the way his teeth nipped at her, tugging and kissing her neck afterward. He still smelled of cinnamon but there was another fainter scent, it reminded her of a mixture of spice and musk. Yes, a mix of cinnamon with spice and musk; that is what this man smelled like. After checking to see that West was not around, she turned around and let him kiss her, deeply and passionately, barely able to hold herself up against the counter. He pulled her into him, one hand on her butt, grabbing and squeezing while the other slowly traveled from her waist to cup the side of her breast. Sara threw her head back, breaking free from the kiss, only to breathe for a moment before returning to him, as he didn't let go...no, he couldn't let go of her. She ran one hand through his thick dark brown and graying hair, while using the other to rub her thumb over his nipple through the fabric of the light blue shirt. Again she could feel how tight and ready for release he was through the denim, as she was dripping hot as well by now. Sara wrapped one leg behind his, pulling him closer. Having granted him entrance to her mouth already, he tasted of ginger still but also sweet. Misha and Sara broke free from each other by the sound of "Daddy!!!!" screaming out of the playroom. Both of them ran into see what was wrong; it appeared West was losing a battle with the DVD player. Misha and Sara looked at each other and laughed at the boy's seemingly impeccable timing. 

Breakfast was surprisingly calm, considering the tornado of destruction Misha caused last time. However, for casual conversation, the man flirted a lot. Sara had grown used to it by now and as he moved into the living room, the kids followed, then she. Sara settled in on the opposite end of the couch as Misha (deliberately, remembering the conversation between he, Jensen and Jared) but Misha got up and moved to Saras' side. He whispered in her ear, as they both watched West play dragons and Maison with her blocks and animals, "If you haven't guessed yet, I do like you. Probably more than I should, and I know Vicki told you about our relationship. Just know I'm here, and I'll wait for you."

Like waking up from a dream and thinking about the conversations she had overheard, the dreams she'd had when she got close, and the way this man made her feel; Sara found her courage and whispered back, "You're not going to have to wait long."


	6. Free to Be You and Me

After a few days of only Misha, Sara, and his kids in the house, Misha bounded into the room with a Cheshire Cat grin spread across his face, his blue eyes lit up brighter than normal. "What's going on...?" Sara asked hesitantly. "Well, I don't know about you, but I can't take it in this house much longer! I've asked my parents to come and get the kids. They are taking them for the next five or six days...yes, that does mean the two of us will be alone, but don't fret, for I have plans!"

Sara thought, 'Oh dear lord, this man wanted to get me alone... He has plans... What kind of plans?!', as she packed bags for West and Maison. Within twenty minutes his parents were there. Now she was more nervous, than turned on, by the thought of actually being alone with Misha, but still curious none the less. Would he finally settle down and not be like a destructive little puppy? Or is that how he really was? She was about to find out.

Sarah briefly met and talked with Mishas' parents while they were loading the kids in the car. They seemed like nice people, they had to be to have raised Misha and his siblings after all, and were impressed by how well the kids took to her. Sarah gave West and Maison a kiss on each of their foreheads, telling them goodbye and to have fun with grandma and grandpa.

As the kids were whisked away by their grandparents, Misha took Sara in his arms, scooped her up, and carried her up the stairs. He couldn't wait any longer to make her his. They made it to her bedroom door, before she stopped, hesitant, questioning if she was ready for what could happen next. She had been working for this man for several months now and he was not a one-time deal to her. He was the real thing. Could she risk completely falling for him, only to be broken in the end? As these thoughts were going through her mind, Misha was nuzzling at her neck, kissing and biting her earlobes, caressing every inch of her ass and breasts. She took in the mixture of spice and musk with cinnamon scent that was him and opened the bedroom door. She couldn't take anymore either. This man was determined!

Sara excused herself to the bathroom to clean up a bit, as it had been a busy morning, and wasn't sure she had brushed her teeth. "Just in case..." She thought, but staring at the mirror gave her pause. She still wasn't as thin as she would like, but she felt more confident. Maybe it was her new life, maybe it was the man waiting for her in the bedroom. Whatever it was, she liked the new her, even if she still doubted everything about herself.

While Sara was in the bathroom, Misha started the iPod that had been sitting on the dresser since she arrived, scrolling through the playlist looking for just the right music... And there it was, a classic that fit how Misha was feeling perfectly. As U2s' "All I want is you" echoed through the room, Sara made her way out of the bathroom to see Misha standing there for the second time in her bedroom, but this time, completely in awe of her.

He walked over and took her by the hand, drawing her in, as they slow danced to the sound of the music. He spun around and returned her to him, kissing her lightly, then returning for more. She did not object as by now Sara was drunk on him, his scent, his taste, everything about him, and she wanted more.

As they began kissing this time, with nothing but each other to lean against, Misha picked her up once again, cradling her, telling her she was beautiful and he was lucky to have met her, all while swaying to the echoes in the room. He spun around, while gripping her tight, and laid Sara down. As she adjusted a little, propping herself up onto her elbows, she watched as he kicked off his shoes and took off the dark blue over-shirt he had been wearing.

Sara quite enjoyed the view she had of him as he stood over her, placing one knee at a time on the bed, crawling over to straddle and cover every inch of her; he was growing just anticipating finally being one with her. While the music and lyrics of "All I want is you" sounded through the room, he leaned down to kiss her while she reached up to meet him. It was instant, that passion, that longing they had been feeling for each other and now, now he was hers as she was his. She was enjoying the ginger and sweet taste that was Misha when he broke free but didn't leave. He was moving down...kissing the fabric of her shirt and meticulously undoing each button, returning to kiss the bare skin that had been revealed.

When freed her, it suddenly felt cold in the room, but when he raised himself slightly, she grabbed hold of his tee and lifted it off with ease. He was beautiful. Every muscle, every ripple she had felt beneath clothing, was there for her to see. Sara began to trace the muscles with the edges of her fingers which made Misha moan a guttural sound. This made him grow tighter and her hotter in response to that heavenly sound. They continued to kiss, tongues finding each other, slower than normal. He was taking his time and putting her through the enjoyable torture of it.

As he grew behind the denim, Sara worked her hands free from his hair and shoulders, tracing every line of him until reaching his belt. She fumbled with that as he with her bra at the same time, but once removed, she was almost completely naked, as was he. She unbuttoned the dark denim he had on, placed her thumbs at his hips between him and the fabric, and pulled down both the jeans and boxers. He was beyond magnificent. Saras' first thought was, 'he's not going to fit me.... What's he gonna do?' Misha was too busy cupping and squeezing her breasts and tickling her belly button with his tongue for her to concentrate on that. He moved further down, unzipping and removing Saras' skirt and panties in one motion. He paused for a moment before kissing her on the lips one more time before venturing below.

Oh what that man could do with his tongue! He first lapped up the hot and sweet that was her, before plunging in. One hand held hers, as the other put one, then two, and finally three fingers inside her, finding her g-spot while stretching her out. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt her, but didn't know how much longer he could wait either. He used his thumb on her clit as well as biting and tugging on it. He was experimenting, testing the boundaries, and Sara discovered, she liked a little pain in foreplay.

Once she was ready, he had lost a little of his hardness, but was easy for Sara to fix. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, tasting herself along with him. Almost instantly, Misha was free and ready. He teased her just a little, which made her writhe in agony. He teased again, and again, making himself more like a rock and her more hot and wet. "And the promises we made.... And all... I want.... Is you..." playing in the background, he finally gave her all of him. Every inch, of him buried inside her. A look of shock and acceptance spread across her face; she kissed him harder as they moved back and forth, slowly, until finding a rhythm that suited them both with their hands together as though he was pinning her down. Matching thrust for thrust and movement to movement. They were so in sync that neither wanted it to end, regardless of what their bodies were telling them. When Misha couldn't stop himself from the release, he whispered softly to her, "come with me." He started moving harder and faster, but never too fast, always taking care of her, before releasing fully into her and she onto him.

They were perfect together. Misha climbed off her and matched skin for skin next to her. He pulled her until her backside was nestled against him and they lay there, in a post-coital bliss that neither expected to be so strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may not know the song.  
> http://youtu.be/IDpSfai6GaY


	7. Skin

As the two of them laid there, limbs entwined, music still softly playing throughout the room, Sara noticed Misha had fallen asleep. She turned over, looked at him, and began running her hands softly through his hair and across his scruffy beard. She began to trace the lines of his muscles again, first his shoulders, then his chest, followed by his abdomen, hips, and thighs. He really was perfect to her, a vision of David himself. Sara laughed a little out-loud at this thought and Misha began to stir. "Would you stop tickling me?" he asked with a deep and sleepy voice. "Why, when its so much fun. You tortured me, now its my turn!" Sara playfully said in reply. Misha woke up with a childlike enthusiasm, and began to tickle and kiss Sara all over until she was crying from laughing and begging him to stop. When he finally did and they both caught their breath, he leaned down and kissed her gently, holding his lips there, she wondered if he was going to take full advantage of her again. He did not, not this time; instead, he insisted that she get up and dressed, smacking her bare ass playfully as she did so. Standing in the doorway of her bedroom, he told her with determination, "pack a bag for a couple of days. I'm getting you the hell away from this house."

She did as she was instructed; after showering and changing, Sara started gathering clothes for the next few days. She had no idea where he was taking her, but thought some decent tops with jeans and a few skirts wouldn't be bad. If there was something else she wanted, she could get it wherever they went. As she headed downstairs, Misha called out from his bedroom to bring the jeans he'd been wearing already, Sara then remembering both of their clothes were still strewn around her bedroom floor. Putting hers in the hamper, as though covering up what had happened, she gathered everything of his, shoes included, taking and leaving them outside his bedroom door while she waited patiently for him to exit. 

When he walked out to the front room to leave, Sara stopped breathing. This was by far the best she had ever seen him. Different sunglasses than before, these were sleeker, more stylish with silver trim above the rims. He stood there, adorned in black hiking boots, black jeans, a dark blue button-down long sleeved shirt, and a black leather jacket. The jacket had its own decoration to it; all black trim with silver zipper pockets on the chest and leather folds in the jacket. His hair was still a little damp and he had at least trimmed the beard, but he was still scruffy. His bright blue eyes lit up at the sight of her waiting for him, walking over, "You ready to go?" was all he said before leaning down to kiss her again. A kiss was all she needed to start breathing again. It was like he could start and stop her own life with that body and those lips. 

They loaded the car with their bags and took off as fast as they could, like they were escaping or running away. About an hour later, while cruising down the Pacific Coast Highway in the blue convertible, Sara looked over at Misha as a song came blaring on the radio. "Oh, I love this one!" she proclaimed while turning the volume up to 11. Misha looked over and knew he had fallen for her as she relaxed more in her seat, the wind sweeping her hair around her face; but he started laughing so much he had to pull off the highway and stop the car, when he recognized the song blaring through the speakers. He got out of the car and Sara followed suit.  
"Angel with a shotgun? You really like this song?"  
"Yeah, why? Do you know something I don't?" Sara replied, now a little annoyed.  
"You know my character, Cas?" He asked, before pulling a phone from his back pocket and showing her videos upon videos of that song, mixed in with scenes from his show. "You see, one episode took place in the future and, yeah...that's what some people put together, fans, put those together." 

It was cute to see him awkward like this, slightly uncomfortable with his celebrity status. Sara didn't see him as a celebrity though, and he liked that about her. As he held her close to him, she breathed in that familiar cinnamon scent, and in those few moments, Sara began to see what Vicki had been talking about when warning her. He played an angel on TV, sure, but he was hers.

He kissed her softly before holding her hand and opening the door for her. Misha had a spring in his step, like he was more relaxed, or free, as he jogged around the back to his own seat. Starting the car and revving the engine back to the highway, he accelerated so fast the cloud of dust behind them could have been seen for a mile or more. After driving for a couple more hours, the sun was starting to set, the way it did that night Sara had camped on the beach. When the sun reached the water and kissed the ocean, she now thought of the way he would kiss her. Misha pulled the car over when the moon was high and bright stars littered the night sky. "Why are we stopping?" Sara asked as he exited and reached into the trunk. When he pulled camping equipment from the trunk though, she was shocked! "I thought we could camp under the stars tonight, if that's ok with you?" Misha asked, looking sheepishly innocent. Sara felt confused but could not stop smiling, and neither could Misha, as she answered that it was perfect. 

They set up camp just a little off the beachside to have some shelter, in addition to the tent and sleeping bag. She kept thinking of the night she first dreamed of his eyes, how familiar the setting was...could this have been the same place and he didn't know? How could he have, she'd never told him that she spent the night under the stars, instead of a seedy motel room, when she came out here. Misha and Sara began to set up for the night, both of them putting the tent up, he building the fire, and her putting supplies inside as best she could. As they both settled in around the fire, Misha pulled out a picnic basket from around the corner, Sara exclaimed, "You little shit!" He had planned this prior to leaving, but didn't plan on arriving so late. Out of the basket, he pulled a bottle of Sayer, and a few crackers and snacks that didn't need to stay cold. They drank, talked, and ate around the fire that night, one lightly kissing the other every so often. Misha would often grab Sara's hand or caress her cheek, and she would lightly touch his shoulder or grab the side of his upper arm. The flirtations went back and forth throughout the wine and dinner. When the bottle was empty, Misha stood up, reached out his hand, picked Sara up, spun her around and guided her to the tent they had made earlier that night. 

He had his shirt and denim off, leaving him in boxers, hoping to feel her against him overnight, while she had removed her skirt and bra to get comfortable and settle in. As they both lay on the sleeping bag, Misha cradled Sara against him as he did earlier that day; he was almost asleep when she turned over to face him, both still partially clothed. She took in every breath that he let out, inhaling his scent, his taste, everything about him and fell deeper and deeper for him each time he kissed her. She moved in slightly to kiss him, and he willingly accepted, tasting each other, as their hands were entwined briefly. Lips together, Misha had one hand under her, cupping her breast, and the other, caressing the side of her cheek and ear drawing her closer when she briefly broke away. Sara could feel that familiar heat grow once more within her and climbed on top of Misha while he layed flat, using both hands to cup her breasts. She quickly removed his boxers, letting him feel her through the thin fabric of her now wet panties as he had grown tight with girth under them. He was tired of being teased and quickly disposed of the purple silk, grabbing her by the hips and guiding her down on top of him. 

Both of them gasped for breath as she surrounded him completely; they found a rhythm that they both were comfortable with. She wanted to enjoy every minute, the feeling of every inch of him inside her. The way he moved within her; between the way he stretched her out with the up and down motion, and with her in control this time, she couldn't hold on much longer. She leaned down and kissed him passionately with a fire and a fierceness that frightened her. She needed him, needed this. He began to pick up rhythm and she matched him, thrust for thrust, still. As she rose back up, Misha removed her shirt, letting her be completely bare. She looked down at him, at those blue eyes and graying brown hair, with those perfect lips, and let out a very long and breathless, "Oh, Misha." as she released all around him. He was still moving, thrusting, never leaving her. He leaned up and brought her down for a kiss, keeping one hand at the small of her back for balance. He moved his mouth lower to kiss between her breasts, the other hand cupping one, while his mouth found the other. He bit and tugged at the nipple, making her hot and wet again. As he traded sides from right to left, he looked up and asked Sara if she was okay, and they could stop if she wasn't. "I'm fine, are you?" was what she managed to get out between gasps for air. He took her other breast in his mouth as they continued to move together. When he moved away from her chest, he kissed her once more, right below her neck before moving back to her mouth. 

His pace quickened, as did his breathing, and he filled her up with everything he had. She rose off of him as he relaxed; laying there, he on his back, one arm around her as she lay close and resting her head on his chest. Sara wrapped her top free leg around his which was nearest to her, slightly fearful that he would leave as she slept. He wouldn't leave her, he would never leave her, as he too was falling deeper and more in love.


	8. Adventures in Babysitting

The sun was hot and high above them when Sara and Misha woke the next day. As they packed up the campsite, Misha casually said, "we don't have to go home right away. My parents do have the kids for a while." Sara contemplated this for a moment, a little mini vacation away from everything with only him, she smiled innocently, "sure, we can go back when you're ready." They finished packing the gear and making sure the fire was out before leaving. Continuing down the California coast, Misha took Sara to some hidden treasures that only most locals know about, and during dinner one night, he asked if she had ever been to Disneyland. While she had not, she certainly didn't expect him to take her there, if only for a day.

When it was time to start heading back, the mood had changed between them. "West and Maison will be back the day after tomorrow. If we drive all night, we could have one more day with just you and I." Sara suggested instead they stay the night close by and head back the next day. She wanted Misha to be in one piece and well rested when the kids did come home; after almost a week with their grandparents, they were bound to be wound up and they both needed all the energy the could spare. He reluctantly agreed as they found a small bed & breakfast to stay for the night. As they found the room, Misha kissed Sara lightly before opening the door. "What is it with us and doors?" Misha asked coyly, while Sara gave a look of surprise as she thought back through the previous week. "And kitchens for that matter!" During the entire trip, they had become more connected, more in tune with each other than either expected, beginning each night at a bedroom door and christening nearly every hotel kitchenette where they had stayed. This night, the final night before the kids came home, they did not sleep together. They had become so comfortable with each other that she just wanted to be held and he never wanted to let go. He wanted the same, if only to make her happy, but also to see if either of them could go an entire night without giving in to the passion they felt. They slept wrapped up together the whole night, without worry or interruption. When morning came and it was time to leave, Misha looked at Sara, grabbed her hand, pulled her close, kissing her deeply, passionately, tasting her. When he pulled away, she felt those blue eyes of his look straight to her very soul. "Sara, I never once thought I could feel this way about someone else, but I need you, I have been falling in love with you since the first time we kissed. I will not lose you, no matter what happens." Sara was beyond elated to hear these words from him, even knowing everything that could go wrong, Sara looked into Mishas' eyes, sweetly saying, "I love you too," and they drove home.

The drive was a comfortable silence between them, as both thought about what would change when the kids came back home. Sara was happy to be almost home, but also wondered what would happen with Misha. He did have that boundless puppy-dog personality which made him so good at his job, among other things, but he was the best father those kids could ask for. He let them be themselves, something too many parents today don't do, Even with the destruction he often caused, these were only a few of the qualities to add to the long, long list of reasons she was hopeless when it came to him.

Shortly after they had arrived home, Mishas' parents pulled in the driveway with West and Maison. West immediately bolted away from grandma for his daddy and Maison was fast asleep in the car-seat. Mishas' mom just laughed telling Sara that any time she couldn't get her to sleep, she would take her for a drive and it always worked like a charm. This didn't surprise Sara, with as much as the kids travel to see their dad on set, the poor girl was not even two yet and had probably spent half her little life traveling. Regardless of the fantastic time Misha and Sara had while the kids were away, they were both glad to be back home and return to a somewhat normal routine.

Over the next few days, Misha took to posting many videos with West while destroying everything in their path many times over. So much so that Sara told him he was worse than a tornado in his own home, he was a Mishnado. After looking around at the latest destruction of pudding, peanut butter, and god knows what else thrown around, Misha looked at Sara guiltily; like a child who knew he had done something wrong. With that, he helped Sara clean up the latest mess, apologizing, and thanking her for putting up with his shit.

Suddenly it was Sunday and Misha had to leave for Vancouver the next morning. Each day with the kids home felt more normal and the four of them had settled into their own routine. After putting the kids down at night, Sara and Misha would settle in, turn the TV on for background noise, and usually just talk. He told her what it was like to work in the White House during the Clinton administration and how he was a carpenter and had built the house in LA for Vicki, for them to grow their family. It hurt Sara to hear this, but she knew all along he was married, she loved him regardless. She loved him so much she opened up about everything that happened before leaving home. How she was a nurse and had been assisting in the care of long term patients. How she discovered her boyfriend of six years had cheated on her with her best friend and she had to find out from her, not from him. Even how her parents took his side, blaming his straying to someone else on that she worked too much. And how the day before she packed up and moved, the patient whom she had been with the longest, had passed away. People dying she was used to, but not this one. She had been the bravest fighter Sara had ever seen, and throughout all the chemotherapy, they had developed a friendship that isn't often seen in the oncology ward. Then, two days before she was set to be released home, a pulmonary embolism killed her. Sara was crying into Mishas chest by now as she hadn't told anyone why she left, only that she needed to change her life. That was how much she trusted and loved this man, she could finally start to let go of the pain of her past.

The next morning came too quick and Sara didn't want him to go, but there he stood, having just come back from his morning run in an AC/DC shirt and running shorts with sweat dripping down, his hair a tossed mess. Vicki was supposed to be home the day before but still hadn't called and no one could reach her. He came out of the room ten minutes later, bags all packed and ready to go work. Even in ripped jeans and a casual green hoodie, he was still the most beautiful man she'd known. He kissed her goodbye, and was out the door all too fast.

After a few days, Sara herself settled into a routine with her and the kids, but still Vicki wouldn't answer her phone. She tried several times a day, and the retreat said Vicki had checked out days ago; Sara was concerned of course, but was tired of reaching out to her without a response. This didn’t stop her from calling Vicki daily, if only to see if she was still alive. Her gut was telling her that Misha knew something, however, only time would tell. Before the end of the week, he had told Sara that Jensen, Danneel, Jared, and Gen would be coming over Saturday night to celebrate her birthday. It would be good to see the girls in person again; she hadn't seen them since the set visit, which felt like a lifetime ago. Sara had kept in touch with them and talked, but to have everyone she knew here around for her birthday was a nice touch. 

When Misha came home early that Friday, Sara was genuinely surprised. He came in, cooked dinner for everyone, and later they made love through the night. She woke the next day, wrapped up in his arms. While West and Maison both were still asleep, she carefully got out of bed, cleaned herself up a bit, and couldn't resist taking a moment to appreciate everything he was, everything he meant to her. "Best, birthday, ever." she thought to herself before leaning over, kissing a sleeping Misha awake. "Time to wake up.... " Sara said in a song-like tone while Misha playfully grinned, "Oh, I'm up, and you, are, mine!" tackling her back down to the bed as she yelped in excitement. He leaned down and kissed her, while she took in that familiar sweet ginger taste that was him, as they quickly disposed of what clothing the other was wearing, taking advantage of what little time they had before the kids woke up. 

They had a mostly normal day and even wore the kids out deliberately so they would sleep earlier, and hopefully longer. Later that evening, Jensen and Danneel brought cake and some beer for the boys, wine for the girls, while Jared and Gen brought takeout from RN74, one of the finest French restaurants in Seattle, and more beer and wine for everyone. Between what Jared and Jensen brought alone, it looked as if a liquor store had been raided. All six of them talked and laughed throughout half the night. When the boys decided to shoot pool downstairs, something Sara did often when the kids were napping, the girls retreated to the living room. 

It might have been the lighting, the food, wine, or combination of all three, but Sara couldn't shake how beautiful Danneel and Gen both were. She especially, however, couldn't take her eyes off of Danneel. She had longer light brown hair with bright brown eyes, and a figure that any woman or man would love. The conversation had turned to previous jobs all the girls worked, as they were both actresses. Danneel and Gen began mocking scenes they had performed long ago. Danneel took Sara's hand, they both stood up, and Danneel began reciting a desperation speech from her days on One Tree Hill. Brushing it off as nonsense, she laughed as she looked at Sara who was dumbfounded at how much talent she was surrounded with each day. Danneel pulled Sara in and hugged her tight, as she appeared as though she was going to cry at any moment. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Danneel asked, the sound of a truly concerned friend in her voice. Sara couldn't look away from those bright brown eyes of her friend, and leaned in to kiss her. She had never kissed another girl before. Her lips were soft, softer than she imagined, and was shocked when Danneel began to kiss her back. Sara ran her hands through Danneels' long brown hair while she had pulled Sara closer, surprised at the experience as well. Meanwhile, Gen choked on the sip of wine she had just taken when Misha, Jensen, and Jared came up the stairs, seeing the two women. 

Jensen almost lost his temper as he watched his wife kiss another woman, but Jared put a hand on Jensens', shoulder telling him to hold back just for a moment. Gen cleared her throat and the women broke away from each other, shyly looking around but not ashamed at what had happened. The night ended that moment, and everyone left, wishing Sara a happy birthday on the way out. Misha wrapped his arms around Sara from behind as they watched his friends leave, whispering in her ear, "it was supposed to be your birthday but you gave everyone a present instead."


	9. Lazarus Rising

The morning after Sara's birthday was uneventful, given the night before. She had kissed Danneel, Jensens' wife, her friend, and she didn't feel weird about it at all. Misha had gone for his morning run while Sara got the kids ready for the day and to say good-bye to their dad. When he came back, he was talking on the phone, "no, I think she'll be perfect. Okay, it's a deal." When he turned and saw Sara, he had a puzzled look on his face; he had something to say but didn't know how. One look at Sara playing with West and Maison was enough to let the thought go for now. "Why don't you bring the kids up Tuesday, I shouldn't have any scenes that day, but rather than come back, why don't you visit?" Sara happily obliged, she couldn't say no to the man, even if she wanted to. Though he left shortly after, she was happy, truly happy. 

When Tuesday came, Sara and the kids arrived at the set to spend the day with Misha. They were thrilled as always to see their Dad, but Sara was now confused. When they got to his trailer, he answered in full Castiel wardrobe. They had first met like this and Sara would never forget how she felt at the sight of him. As they entered, she noticed another woman there, a PA she had met before, who instructed Misha to get to set and Sara had better go with him. She would handle the kids for the next couple of hours and not to worry. Sara walked with Misha for a little while until they got to wardrobe. He pulled her aside, telling her he wanted to surprise her, this was her birthday gift. She was going to be a noticeable extra in the current episode. 

"What do you mean by noteable?" she calmly asked while completely panicking on the inside. "I mean, you're going to have a small scene with Jensen, as Dean, well, kind of." Looking over at the director, getting nod in return, Misha explained. "The girl we cast, she backed out due to "other commitments" but that's not important. I want the world to see how special you are, the way that I and the kids see you. Jensen knows that you will be there, and I wanted to tell you at your birthday as your present but then, we all walked in on you and Danneel. You have nothing to worry about here, and if you're not comfortable with this, you don't have to." Sara thought for a moment before agreeing, making Misha beyond elated, "Wonderful! Pick out a few clothes, Jensen will be over in a little while to help explain more about the scene." With that, Misha gave Sara a kiss for good luck and walked away, his trench coat flowing freely behind him.

As Sara followed the motions and instructions, she arrived at the bar scene and saw Jensen appearing to beat some poor man to death. She had seen him work before, but not quite like this, not with her as part of the scene. She was in her little spot, hiding where she was supposed to, just watching for now. 'Thank goodness this isn't the Jensen I know now, this dude is terrifying!' she thought to herself as Jensen/Dean was smashing things throughout the take. Then he walked over to Sara, his pitch black eyes staring into her, she was heart-poundingly terrified as her breath started shaking and she tensed up. "You... You, tonight I'll spare. I need someone to tell what happened here." Jensen/Dean leaned Sara against a post and kissed her as only a demon would, as if the fire was from hell itself. "Cut!" was announced from the background and Sara broke free of Jensen; he just laughed, then proceeded to apologize. "We have one more shot. I have to kiss you again as my eyes go back to normal, then we break. Are you gonna be okay with that?" Sara nodded as Jensen explained this to her, but also he was taking the black lenses out of his eyes, revealing the beautiful green behind them. 

Once the scene was finished, Misha walked over and congratulated Sara, saying she did fantastic and he was proud of her. She smiled sweetly as Jensen was very nice and offered his congratulations as well. She retreated to the trailer after. Misha had a scene to film before he was done for the day, so she took Maison and West for a walk around the lot. They saw some of the other cast, watched a little bit of the scene their dad was in, which was a bad idea as both kids yelled for Daddy while he was filming. She took them back to the trailer and waited there until he was done. When Misha came back, he had the PA with him again and asked her to take the kids for a while and get them a snack. He walked over to Sara with a determined look, pinned her to the kitchenette counter, and kissed her briefly before tearing away at the wardrobe she was still wearing from earlier. 

Sara gave into this man, knowing they didn't have much time, as they were away from home, and at any minute there could be a knock at his door. He was hot, and she was happy to accept that sweet ginger taste, while she disposed of his trench coat, blue suit jacket, and belt. He had already removed the flannel shirt and was working on her jeans while he was growing harder and tighter under his boxers. They tore apart, for only a moment, while she helped to push his pants and boxers down as he was pulling her jeans and now wet silk underwear down to the floor. He nearly knocked her down on the floor with force and determination but chose the couch instead. He entered her fully, without trepidation, as he moved fast and hard; she gasped for breath when she couldn't hold on anymore. He wanted to adjust to a better position as the couch wasn't the most comfortable or forgiving, but when he moved to the side, they both toppled to the floor with a loud *thud*. There was a knock on the door, "everything okay in there? Mish? You good?" It was Jared. Thankfully the door was locked or he would have come in. "Yeah, all good here!" Misha yelled loud enough for him to hear. They looked at each other for a brief moment and laughed, barely escaping such a close call. Misha was now on the floor with Sara over him. She looked around the the trailer, noting the clothing scattered around. The trench coat, the blue suit and white shirt... He was her angel for sure, and she wanted to give him every ounce of her all over again. She leaned down to kiss him softly, while raising her hips as he guided her down on top of him once more. His legs were stretched straight as he arched forward to meet her, almost as though he was sitting down instead and holding on to her, trying to prevent either of them from getting rug-burns where they weren't wanted. She was in complete control, making love to him as he kissed her; her hands buried in his greying brown hair and his, one pulling and tugging her thick brown hair, the other bracing the middle of her back so she didn't fall. She could feel him growing, pulsating within her as she let go with him. 

They laid there for a few moments before the PA came back with the kids. Sara hurriedly got dressed, deciding post-sex hair was a giveaway, she quickly found a pony-tail holder in her bag. Once Misha was almost dressed, she helped him in into his suit jacket, and seeing the reflection of him in the hallway mirror, she decided then that post-sex hair on him was a wonderful fit. She held out his now infamous trench coat, reaching up to give him a kiss goodbye, before having to leave for home. 

Two days later, Mishas' scenes were done for the week, a little earlier than expected. When the blue convertible pulled in the driveway, she watched him as he walked toward the house; he looked tired, like he had a lot more on his mind than normal. This time, he had on the same silver-rimed sunglasses, tennis shoes, dark blue denim, and a pale pink long sleeved button-down shirt with pale blue stripes on the inside of the white collar and cuffs, topped off with a dark brown jacket. He had come home at a time the kids were both napping, so Sara, in her lighter jeans, white tank-top and purple hoodie, walked over and kissed him hello. He held her tight, never wanting to let her go, while she happily breathed in that cinnamon mixed with musk and spice scent. 

As time wore on, the weeks turned into months and Sara and Misha had settled into their own routine. One night over dinner, having fed the kids earlier, Misha said out of nowhere, "Has she answered the phone yet? I don't get it; I've tried her parents, the house in LA, even my parents haven't heard from her. It's been far too long now and I'm worried. I know we're separated, but she's still their mom. This isn't like her to disappear for this long. Regardless of what happens, I do love you, and I am yours as much as you are mine. I just wish there were answers." Sara was hurt by this, but she was aware of the situation also. She told him she loved him too, and how she was also calling every day, still trying to reach her, if only for the kids' sake by now. Maison was saying "mama" and West was asking when Mom was coming back. 

That night while they were asleep, her back was spooned against Misha, his arms wrapped around her. Sara woke up in the middle of the night, and couldn't get back to sleep, so she crawled out of bed, picked up Misha's' pink shirt he'd been wearing that day and walked down to the kitchen. She wasn't one to sit and think about problems, she'd always been one to think while cooking or driving. She usually preferred to cook because there was something soothing about creating to her; so she retrieved a few items from the fridge, some pasta from a cabinet, and turned on the iPod. As the playlist started, making sure the volume was loud enough to hear, but not too loud to wake the kids, she found herself dancing around to "Heat of the Moment" while chopping a few vegetables to make pasta salad for the next day. It was only when she heard an "Ahem!" in the background, that Sara dropped the knife she was holding to the floor, luckily missing her bare feet. "Oh shit...," Sara let out when she turned around to see Vicki was standing in the entry way, watching her dance around in the kitchen in the middle of the night, wearing her husbands’ pink shirt.


	10. All Hell Breaks Loose

"Where is he?" Vicki asked angrily staring at Sara as she came closer to her. "I'm not going to ask again, where is he." Fear mixed with the already angry tone in Vicki's voice. Sara took a deep breath before looking Vicki in the eyes, "he's in my room." Vicki left her things in the living room, racing up the stairs as Sara followed suit, thankful she had also been running each morning with the kids since before Vicki left. The kids were still asleep and Sara thought it best to try and remind her of that before barging in. She managed to wedge herself between Vicki and her bedroom door before she charged in on a sleeping Misha. "This isn't how you want to do this Vicki. Your kids and he are sleeping, do you really want to wake the entire house? I'll wake him up and we'll meet you back downstairs," Sara spoke in a firm tone, surprised at her own confidence. Vicki stared back at her, infuriated, but thought about the time of night and it would be for the best to not wake the entire household. She went to look in on West and Maison, each for a few minutes, while Sara quickly entered her bedroom.

She closed and locked her bedroom door, fearful that Vicki would still barge in before she had the chance to wake Misha up and explain what was happening. She stood there for a moment trying to catch her breath and think of what she would say to the man sleeping in her bed. When she reached him, after putting on more than his pink shirt and underwear, Sara sat down next to Misha on the bed, apologizing while motioning him awake. "Misha, you need to wake up. I'm so sorry but get dressed, we need to go downstairs." "What is it babe? Sara? What's going on?" Misha asked sleepily, with a deep gravelly voice that she loved so much early in the morning. Sara said the two words which they had both feared, but knew one day would probably come, "Vicki's here."  
"You're kidding," now wide awake.  
"I wish I were," disappointment coursed through Sara's' voice.  
"When, how?"  
"Maybe fifteen minutes ago, and I wish I knew."  
"Shit."

After Misha got dressed in an old classic rock tee and running shorts over his boxers, he took Sara by the hand and looked in her eyes; his filled with fear and worry, hers welling up with tears as she didn't want to lose everything they already had. He pulled her close, with one hand, the other on the handle, "Let's do this." he said as they shut the bedroom door behind them. Sara and Misha walked the hallway hand in hand. Before reaching the top step, Misha turned to Sara, giving her a light kiss through the scruffy beard he had been growing, then let go of her hand, leading the way to the kitchen where Vicki was waiting.

The knife Sara had dropped earlier was gone, Vicki had picked it up and placed it back on the counter while the water was boiling on the stove. Sara turned everything off before sitting down at the table with the two of them, still wearing his pink shirt as she didn't think to change it. Vicki looked at Sara and Misha, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Really? You couldn't keep it in your pants long enough, you had to sleep with the help?" Vicki lashed out at Misha. "You don't get to talk to me like that!" his voice raised slightly, but not loud enough to wake anyone. "Not after what you did, and not after you were gone! You disappeared on us, your family, everyone, for months Vicki! What I want, is an explanation. Where were you, why wouldn't you answer your phone? We were worried sick!" Misha spat back at her. Sara scooted back from the table, wanting to make sure West and Maison were still asleep, when both of them looked at her and in unison, "Sit down." Misha continued, "you're a part of this now, please stay," his voice returned to a mostly normal tone as he calmed down.

Misha looked at his wife, relieved she was unharmed but visibly angry with her. "Well, we're waiting." Sara kept looking from Vicki to Misha and back to her knees. After what felt like an eternity, she finally began to tell her story. As it turned out, Vicki went to the retreat but didn't stay the entire time. Instead, she went back to seeing the same man as before, behind Misha's back. She said multiple times how she still loved Misha, but was also drawn to this other person, which is why she took off a few days before she was scheduled to, and continued throughout parts of Alaska with him. "Why didn't you answer your phone, or better yet, call someone? Anyone! God Dammit Vicki, we all thought you fell off the the face of the Earth, no one knowing what happened to you!" Misha asked her. "I turned my phone off, that's why you couldn't reach me." Vicki replied. As this information sank in, Sara was scared, shaking, while Misha sat there, anger building up making his face red and hot.

"You turned your phone off?! What if something happened to one of the kids? We couldn't reach you Vicki!" Misha now loud enough to wake up West, as he made it half way down the stairs, before Sara ran to scoop him up and put him back to bed. While she was in Wests' room, she decided to hide out in there to give Misha and Vicki a chance to talk about things without her around. It was quiet in here but close enough to the conversation so she could hear what was being said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have turned off my phone. If something happened to the kids and I wasn't there, I would never have forgiven myself."  
"Good, glad you see it that way." he said with a cocky attitude.  
"You shouldn't be sleeping with the help! I hired her to help with the kids, since you're always filming and I was, well, I was drowning! I was being smothered from all sides and needed to get away from this world for a little while. You, of all people, should understand that."  
"To me she's not 'the help', She stepped up while you were off with whats-his-name. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're back, if only for the kids' sake, but what the hell?! You were an irresponsible, selfish, little child who wanted to escape the life you had? Tell me, what is so terrible about this life? It was our life."

"There was nothing terrible about our life, it was and is fine. I needed to get away and think things through. Yes, I wasn't honest with you before about still seeing him, and I told you it was over when it wasn't. I felt as though I was being pulled in too many directions and there wasn't enough of me to go around. From wife to mother, to writer, to I'm not sure. You were never here, so you didn't see that I was falling apart at the seams. That's why I hired Sara, to help with the house and kids. What a mistake that was. I wish I could change the past, but we both know the past cannot be undone, we can only move forward. When I looked at how many missed calls and messages I had the other day, that's when I wanted to come home. I'm so sorry for hurting you, and I love you, I love our kids, and I want our life back. I want you back, I want to watch our kids grow up; you are my husband, and we can work this out together."

"You love me? You say that you love me but I don't believe you. When you love someone you don't disappear. You don't shut your phone off to have a little quality 'me time' with another man when you supposedly love someone. You sure as hell don't get to use our children as a pawn for your coming back and Sara isn't just 'the help'. She kept all of us together while you were gone. She helped me stay sane, and most of the time, she was more worried than I was about you! God help me Vicki, you are my wife and I do still love you; but I love Sara too."  
Sara was still listening to every word while in Wests' room. She was shocked, confused, and absolutely sure that everything was coming to an end. She loved this man so much but he loved her too. What happened next rocked Sara to her core...

"You love her, as in you're in love with her?" Vicki's voice shook, dismayed that her husband could have fallen for another.  
"Yes, I am. And I'm not sorry."  
"Well I am, because she goes. Tell her tomorrow morning, she has to pack her bags and get the hell out of my house."  
"No!" Misha said angrily. He loved Sara and he wasn't going to let Vicki push her out of the house, especially the minute she got back.  
"No? You've been gallivanting around with her for how long now, and you're going to tell me no?!"  
"Damn right I'm telling you no! She's been here! Where the hell were you?! Oh right, Alaska... Right now I trust her a hell of a lot more than I trust you."  
"You say you still love me."  
"I do. You're my wife and I'll always love you and care about you; but I don't know if I'm in love with you anymore. When no one heard from you, it was like I could see life without you and like waking up from a painful dream. It hurt at first, but after a while, I started to see my life without you in it, and it was a good life. I was happy, I am happy, with her." This was the most patient Misha had been all night, his voice was steady, the words coming from his heart.  
"We both made mistakes, can we please move on and work on 'us' for a while, if there is even an 'us' left." Vicki was in tears by now, trying to get Misha to see how truly sorry she was for everything that happened.  
"The kids and I love Sara, she stays." Misha retorted, with a fiery determination.  
"If she stays, you both need to make a decision. Either she joins, or you choose." Vicki lashed out at Misha as she picked up her bags and went to her room. He sat there in disbelief at his wife's audacity; demanding their old life back the minute she came in the door.

The conversation had been quiet enough for a while that Sara left Wests' room and sat down at the top of the stairs where she couldn't be seen. 'Joins?' she thought. What does she mean by that? Then she remembered Vicki had told her about their marriage being an open one. 'Oh, you've got to be kidding me!' she thought to herself as she stood up and made her way to the bedroom door. Misha sat at the kitchen table, head in his hands, completely torn between the woman he had fallen in love with and the wife who wanted him back.

After Sara went back to her room, she turned the iPod on to help get what little sleep she could manage yet that night, when there was a knock at the door. It was Misha. Of course it was him. She was already so confused by tonight's events; she didn't want to see him right now, but he took her in his arms and held her close, rocking her back and forth, while they enjoyed the quiet music flowing through the room while she breathed in that familiar cinnamon musk and spice scent that was him. When the song changed and music came softly through the speakers, they both began to cry as they held each other with baited breath, never wanting to let go. "And all, I want, is you....." sounded through the room once more. A tear-stained Misha looked down at Sara, his bright blue eyes filled with fear, now the saddest she'd ever seen; it broke her heart to hear him say those words. "Don't cry babe, I love you, more than you'll ever know; but I love her too. She's my wife, the mother of my children. I will not lose you, regardless of what she wants; but I can't stay here with you tonight. It wouldn't be right to add more salt to the wound."

Misha held Sara tight as he cried, letting the tears fall onto her. Sara collapsed in his arms, unable to breathe as her own tears fell uncontrollably down her face. When he let her go, she felt like he had broken her heart and soul into a million tiny pieces.


	11. Nightmare

Sara woke up the next morning, feeling like everything from the night before, had been a horrible nightmare. As she reached over to the other side of the bed to run her fingers through that thick brown and greying hair she loved so much, there was nothingness instead. Misha wasn't there. 'It's true then, not a dream,' she thought to herself as she fully realized Vicki had come home the night before. The thought made Sara physically ill inside. Wasn't it enough her heart was already broken? As she pulled herself together for the day, she considered packing her things and just leaving. All of that changed when Sara made her way downstairs; she spotted Misha sleeping on the couch, with West wrapped up in his daddy's arms. 

The sight of those two asleep like that, made her heart melt. Sara couldn't leave now, she may have fallen in love with Misha, but she loved West and Maison also. Sara stood at the foot of the sofa, watching them sleep. Seeing him there, she could smell only faintly, that wonderful cinnamon with musk scent that was him. As she turned around and headed to the kitchen, she was thankful and smiling inside that he didn't go back to Vicki's room. While she was making breakfast and waiting for everyone to wake up, she started getting Maison up for the day. She noticed Vicki was not around, yet again. 'Maybe it was all a dream,' Sara thought. After seeing Misha curled up on the sofa, however, that dashed that hope just as quickly as it had come. In the middle of buckling Maison into her highchair and setting the table, Vicki came down the hall, fairly disheveled and immediately pissed at the sight of Sara still in her house. Vicki said nothing to Sara and the silence was awkward and deafening. While Vicki sat at the table, she attempted to play with Maison, getting her to react in some way. She unbuckled her from the high chair and Maison began crying, reaching out for Sara. When Sara tried to take Maison to settle her down, Vicki gave Sara a steely glare that could have been a knife to the gut. Instead, she set Maison back down and sat at the end of the table, staring from Misha asleep on the couch, to Maison, then to Sara. She put her head in her hands, muttering "Maybe I shouldn't have come back," unaware that Sara heard her. 

In an attempt to break the tension, Sara asked if she could get Vicki anything, like she used to. If she wanted her old life back, Sara would try her best to make things as normal as they could be. Vicki gave her the same laser-focused glare as before and she became red in the face. She angrily lashed out at Sara, "you know what you can get me? You can get the hell out of my house! I don't need you taking care of MY children anymore. It was a mistake to hire you, and I wish I never had, so go! You're not wanted here anymore! I want you to get your shit, and get OUT! And if that's not clear enough for you, you're fired!" Vicki had been loud enough to wake Misha and West, who's little voice got both ladies attention; "mommy, why you yelling at Sara?" Unaware that her son and husband were awake, she leaned down to Wests' eye level, sweetly saying "it's okay baby, mommy was just telling Sara that she can't stay here anymore. But that's okay because mommy is never leaving you again." Misha grabbed Vicki's arm before she could walk away, asking Sara to put breakfast on hold and take West and Maison for a walk. 

Sara couldn't have been happier to leave the house at that moment; she grabbed both the kids, in their pjs and coats, seeking some solace while going their normal route. West normally had boundless energy in the morning, but not today. He was strangely quiet, with only a few things to say.   
"Why is mommy mad at you?" His sweet voice asking Sara.   
"I wish I could tell you baby."  
"Mommy's not mad at daddy too, is she?"  
"She might be"  
"Do you have to leave us?" West asked, now fear and pain in his eyes, so much like his fathers'. This little boy broke Sara's resolve, so she knelt down and pulled West in for the biggest hug she could give him, hoping to comfort them both.   
"I don't know baby, I don't want to."   
The three of them quietly continued their walk, while back at the house, Misha and Vicki had continued fighting. 

"Why do you think I hired her? She's smart and pretty; I wanted her for ME, not for YOU!" Vicki lashed out.   
"I know that, but you really thought she would be here waiting for you when you finally did come home? Even when you were here, you pushed her away. You pushed us all away. Now we know why. Plus, you hired her without knowing if she'd be into your kinky shit!" Misha was now pissed the fight from last night was continuing today.   
"You're right. I did. You didn't used to mind my quirks, and you didn't have to fall for her either."  
"I know that, and I never minded Vicki, hell, I helped walk your last conquest through everything you wanted! As for Sara, I really tried not to fall for her, but I did. We don't choose who we love. You of all people should understand that, and I love her."  
"I still want her gone, unless..."  
"She. Is. Not. Leaving." Misha said with a fiery determination and Vicki knew he was serious from his tone. "You can fire Sara, but I can rehire her. It's not just for me, but the kids are used to her, and Maison doesn't take to just anyone. As for your proposal, I'll talk to her but I make no promises. Shit Vicki, you say still that you love me and we can work through this, but now I need time."   
"Time for what?" Vicki asked, hesitant to hear the answer.   
"To figure out what to do. I meant what I said last night. I don't know if I'm in love with you anymore."  
"So you really do love her?"  
"Yeah, I do."

Sara returned to the house with the kids, hearing the last part of Misha and Vicki's argument. Happy, that she was right in her feelings for him, yet didn't know what to do about it now that Vicki was back. She left the kids with Misha downstairs while she went up to pack her things and go. In the middle of her second suitcase, Misha knocked on the door and invited himself in, closing the door behind him. 

"We need to talk." He said plainly, confusion and sadness written through his expression. He then noticed the suitcases, one by the doorway, the other still open on the bed. He looked down at Sara, "leaving?"   
"I don't want to intrude any longer." She couldn't look at him, for she would fall apart if she did.   
Misha smiled and almost laughed because he thought it was so cute; this girl he hadn't known long, yet he knew her completely, and she was back to being shy and awkward around him. After everything they'd already been through. He thought it was adorable of her. "You can unpack because you're staying." He continued with a sly grin, "There's something we need to talk about." 

Misha continued to sit Sara down and tell her everything he and Vicki had discussed. From why she was chosen for the job, to what and who Vicki wanted now. Misha explicitly said the decision was in her hands, and he would still be there for her, no matter what she chose.


	12. Crossroad Blues

After Misha explained to Sara why Vicki had initially hired her, she sat down in disbelief. She might have had an idea, but never took it into serious consideration. However, the night with Danneel had changed her point of view on potentially experimenting. After telling Misha that she needed a few days to think about it, he knelt down in front of her, looking up into her eyes, "Take all the time you need. It's a complicated situation and I don't want to have you do anything you're not comfortable with." He pulled her down to hold her tight, while he apologized for the predicament they were in at the moment. She took comfort in this embrace; in that cinnamon scent that was him. She placed both hands on his shoulders and looked, into those deeper than the ocean blue eyes, telling him he had nothing to apologize for. He told her he loved her and gave Sara a light kiss through that scruffy beard she had now grown quite fond of.

Misha was headed for Vancouver the next day, leaving Sara and Vicki alone in the house with the kids. The silence was deafening and you could cut the tension with a knife. As Sara contemplated more about what Misha was asking, the more she wanted to say no. Vicki was incredibly stand-offish and still wouldn't say more than two words to her each day, yet she wanted Sara to start a love affair with her? She couldn't wrap her head around it. If this woman hired her not just as a nanny for the kids, why wouldn't she have been more open about it before she took off? After so many days of being uncomfortable in the house, Sara decided she had to talk to Vicki to sort things out.

She called Misha's parents and asked if they wouldn't mind taking West and Maison for the afternoon, as she did not feel comfortable talking to Vicki about this while the children were still in the house. Sara waited until the children got picked up and after thanking his parents and waving to the kids, she went back into the house and to Vicki's office. Sara knocked on the door, where Vicki had been hiding all day. After no answer, she knocked again. "Come in." Vicki invited, and Sara closed the door behind her. She walked over, trying to remain calm and confident as she was not ready for the conversation that needed to happen.

"We need to talk about this." Sara started, Vicki looked up from her computer, slightly startled that she was the one who was bringing it up.

"You're right, we do and I apologize if you were blindsided. I don't think things through well enough but I always have the best of intentions." Vicki leaned back in her chair and was appreciative of Saras' leaner physique.

"You were pretty before, but now you're beautiful. Running has been good for you, and I can see what my husband sees in you."

Sara was confused by the compliment, and a little uncomfortable with how Vicki was looking at her. The look was of lust and want, not of employee or friendship. "Thanks, I think... what do you mean you see what he sees?"

"I already knew you were smart, and I know almost everything that made you run. I would have done the same, as you know."

Vicki's tone was now more sarcastic, than serious, but this still floored Sara since she only told Misha why she left and moved here. "How did you know, how did you find out?"

"Your first week here was a trial, that's why I never left; additionally, I was waiting on your background check. I wouldn't let just anyone be alone with my kids. How you've handled everything while I was away, making sure the kids always come first and were happy; you have a genuine soul, putting others before yourself. You're more confident than you give yourself credit for, though you're a little shy, I find it endearing. With the exception of sleeping with my husband, it was a good decision to hire you."

"Why me though? I'm flattered, but why do you want me?"

"For all the reasons I just gave!" Vicki stood up from her desk, walked over to Sara, and looked at her with those big, dark brown eyes.

Sara thought Vicki was quite pretty in that moment, but was still uncomfortable. Vicki reached down and grabbed Sara's hands, pulling her closer to her, running her other hand through Sara's hair. "We don't have to do anything today or now for that matter, and if you decide to and are uneasy about it, Misha can be there with us and he'll walk you through everything. I want you to say yes, say yes and make me as happy as you've made him. He doesn't want you to feel pressured and know that it's okay to say no."

Vicki's hand was still buried in Sara's hair while the other had moved from her hand to her hip. Vicki pulled Sara close to kiss her; Sara hesitated, unsure if it would be like Danneel, but Vicki was strong and moved further forward anyway. Their lips locked and Sara was surprised that it wasn't much different than the kiss with Danneel. Hers was soft, beautiful, and a kiss of friendship and flirtation. Vicki's started this way but quickly became more passionate and full of longing. She pulled Sara, by the belt loop of her jeans, close to her so the two women were standing, yet intertwined, wanting to deepen the kiss and explore her mouth. Sara knew what Vicki wanted but didn't know if she should. She was enjoying this for a moment, as her hands moved up and down, lightly scratching Vicki's back.

Sara pulled away for a moment to breathe and Vicki decided to sit on the edge of the desk instead of standing. Vicki leaned in once more while pulling her in and Sara granted her access to her mouth. Vicki smelled of wildflowers and tasted like honey, her kiss was gentle and slow. She was taking her time, not rushing, and not pressuring Sara to move further until she was ready to. A few moments later, Vicki started to undo the buttons on Sara's top, but she pulled away and broke free from her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for that. You're only the second girl I've ever kissed and I haven't said yes yet." Sara buttoned her top back up as she backed away from Vicki and headed out the door. "Yet, my dear. You said yet. To me, that's a yes." Vicki laughed off Sara as she left the office and locked the door.

Sara left the room not able to believe what she had just done. Could she and would she really be okay saying yes? She went to her room since the kids weren't home yet, took her phone out of her jeans pocket, and called Misha. "Hey, glad you answered, do you have a minute??"

"Sure babe, what's going on?"

"Vicki kissed me, and I shouldn't be surprised but what if I do say yes to this proposal of hers? Would you really be there, every step, and never leave?" Misha was shocked that Sara was considering this, but hid it in his voice saying, "I would, and I would not leave you alone with her, unless you wanted me to of course," laughing a little bit as the words came out. Sara was not amused that Misha found this remotely funny. "You're sure, because I won't do it unless you swear it." Misha was quiet for a minute, thinking of what he would say if Sara were in front of him rather than on the phone, "I swear on my love for you, I will help you should you need it; I'll be there and never leave you."

That was all Sara needed to hear. "Okay then. I'll try."

The next couple of days, before Misha came home, were filled with less tension but still awkward. Sara hadn't told Vicki yet that she was saying yes, and Vicki hadn't brought it up since the day in the office. The kids were getting used to having their mother around again, however, something in Sara's instinct said it wasn't going to last and the feeling couldn't be explained. When Saturday afternoon arrived and Misha came home, he still wasn't ready to talk to his wife, for he too had made a decision but wanted to hold on to it a little while longer to see if he changed his mind. Vicki wasn't home as it was a nice day, one of the last nice fall days left of the year, so she took the kids to the park down the road. He walked into the house in light blue jeans, black cowboy boots, a black button-down long-sleeved shirt, and his silver lined sunglasses, and surprisingly clean-shaven for the weekend. The sight of him made Sara catch her breath for a second. He walked over to Sara, picked her up, cradling her in his arms and kissed her all over as if he was a soldier returning from war.

Misha carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, setting her feet down on the floor, turning around only to lock the door. They had both began undressing each other as soon as possible and his lips never left hers, except for both to breathe. She missed this, missed him, and missed that ginger taste on her tongue. He was forceful, pushing her naked body back against the wall; he was a rock already and was determined. When she helped him out of his boxers, he picked her up by her waist and lifted her up on top of him, entering her easily, while his hands brought her legs to wrap around his waist. He used every bit of strength he had to hold her against the wall so neither of them would fall. She had one hand grabbing hold of his hair while the other on his shoulder to support herself, digging her nails into him with each thrust. He supported her at her waist and hips, to keep balance between the two of them, and his mouth never far away from hers. With each dig of her nails and every sound from them both, Misha got closer and closer to release. When he let go, she could feel every ounce of him inside her.

"Well that was fun!" she exclaimed, as they got cleaned up and got dressed. Misha smiled that boyish grin and laughed so hard he was almost in tears. "Gotta do what we gotta do, I suppose, until we know more." Laughing more, he grabbed Sara by the hand, pulled her in and leaned down to kiss her while she happily obliged. "You know I love you, right?" Sara nodded in agreement; "well, I have a plan but I want to wait the weekend out and see if that changes anything. Though, I doubt that it would now." "What are you talking about babe? You know what... never mind. Whatever it is, I trust and love you." She reached up to kiss him lightly before they both went downstairs.

Within minutes after settling in on the couch, Vicki walked in the door with both kids in tow. She told Misha and Sara both that she was going to give West and Maison dinner and put them to bed early for the night, as she wanted a quiet night with just the three of them. This worried Sara, as she didn't know if she was ready to pursue going further with Vicki than the other day, but she couldn't deny that a night off, despite the circumstances, would be nice. Dinner was an awkward silence between the three of them, They all talked about the kids and when Misha and Sara told stories of something funny that West or Maison did recently, Vicki got quiet, realizing just how much she had missed. Far too much wine, yet again, had been consumed between the three of them, and when Sara got up to retreat to her room, Misha had to balance her again from falling down; however he wasn't too stable himself. Vicki intervened by telling Sara she wanted to show her something. "Alright..." Sara said, as they began walking down the hall, the same hall Sara had only been down a few times before.

As Vicki entered the master bedroom, she held Sara by the hand, leading her. Misha grabbed the other from behind, causing her to break free from Vicki as he looked at her sternly, "You don't have to do this, especially if you're too drunk." Sara, politely and confidently, told him that she was fine, and knew what could happen,and she could stop at any time. Misha followed the women into his bedroom, the same room he hadn't slept in for many months now. The room looked as thought it was from a log cabin. Wide pine planks lined the walls longways, not like the wood paneling from the 1970's. There were the obvious his and hers dressers, not one but two closets, and a master suite made from the same wide plank pine. There was one dim lamp in the room as all other light was from nearly an entire south wall of windows and skylights overhead. The room was breathtakingly beautiful, like a private oasis.

When Sara was done looking around the room and at all the pictures on the dressers, she noticed the wedding photos of Vicki and Misha. Sara wanted to run and never come back after seeing how happy they were those days. Both the original, and the vow renewal, of course it was Misha's idea that he wear a dress and she a suit. Sara figured the pictures were in here, but didn't expect to feel so awful when seeing them for the first time. Misha had to catch Sara from tripping over her own feet as Sara became so apologetic for ruining their family. Vicki and Misha looked at each other as Misha told her that she didn't ruin anything, and their relationship was already broken before she showed up, and that it made him sad to look at some of the pictures too. Vicki followed with an, "it's true." She pulled Sara in to try and comfort her as Misha watched the two women, his wife and the girl he loved. Once Sara was calm, still drunk, but calm, Vicki gave Sara the same look she had given her in the office the other day, the one of lust and desire, but this time Sara didn't seem to mind.

"Have you given any thought about my proposal since the other day, Sara?" Vicki asked as she played with her hair and slowly inched forward towards her.

"I have," Sara said to Vicki, then she looked at Misha, "but you promise?" apprehensively asking.

"I promise," Misha responded as he looked calm yet slightly defeated, himself hoping that Sara would have said no.

"Ah, excellent!" Vicki proclaimed as she pulled Sara in for a kiss and began grabbing at her breasts and ass. Sara was taken aback by the ferocity of Vicki, but couldn't help but kiss her in return, tasting her once more. Vicki led Sara next to the bed and began to undo the tee-shirt from her jeans, where she lifted it off with ease. She then worked on Sara's jeans, slowly tickling her with her tongue, as she lowered them every few inches. Sara was surprised, that the warm sensation she was used to with Misha, had returned; Vicki could smell it as she looked up at her while helping Sara step out of her jeans, lifting one leg at a time. Vicki asked if Sara wanted to help her get undressed, she declined as she wasn't comfortable with that yet. Once both ladies were in only bras and underwear, it was impossible not to notice Vicki's body. She did not look like she had two children as she was thin, and toned, with curves in all the right places.

Vicki turned around, kissing Sara again. As she deepened it this time, both ladies sat and then laid down on the bed. She climbed on top of Sara, after removing her bra, asking if she was okay, Sara nodded, yet still unsure, as Vicki kissed and sucked on Sara's breasts while her hands were moving her legs apart. When Vicki felt the heat emanating from Sara, she disposed of the silk she had been wearing. Vicki kissed both sides of her inner thighs and lightly blew on her clit, before using her mouth to lap, taste, and suck every inch of Sara.

While Sara writhed in an agonizing bliss, she reached out for Misha, as he promised he would not leave her. Vicki was doing things to her that Misha hadn't done before and she liked them! He bent down and kissed her, while Vicki bit and massaged Sara, telling her she was doing fine, and he was right there for her. He went to let go of her hand when Sara exclaimed, "Please, don't!" Once Sara became overheated and shaking, Vicki crawled up like a tigress on a hunt, wiping Sara's sweetness from her lips before kissing her again. She was surprisingly strong too, as she flipped Sara as if she was a leaf, letting go of Misha in the process, Vicki was on the bottom now with Sara on top. She knew what she was supposed to do but didn't think she could do it. Misha told her it was okay if she couldn't, but Sara thought if she was brave enough to have another woman on her, she could try to do the same. Vicki disposed of her own bra and underwear as Sara leaned down do meet Vicki's lips before feeling the curves of her body with her hands. She thought to herself before leaving her lips, that if she could imagine it was Misha, she would be fine. Sara kissed and cupped each of Vickis' breasts while she made her way down, blowing gently on the belly button, as Vicki was already hot and wet. Sara took her tongue and tasted Vicki a few times before resigning, she couldn't do it. "That's okay," Vicki said, and in the most soothing voice as she continued, "This happens when its your first time. Just use your hands, you don't have to taste unless you want to."

Sara must have still been fairly drunk, because she did as suggested, using her hands inside and all around Vicki, using her tongue once more when she had finished as well. Instead of curling up next to Vicki on the bed, Sara opted to grab her clothing and retreat to her own room. Misha looked back at his wife and said "I'm sorry," and walked out the door, following Sara. Once back in her room, Sara felt like shit. She wasn't ready, she didn't want to lead anyone on, and she felt guilty. She climbed into the shower, turned on the hot water, and began sobbing.

Misha was right behind her, fully clothed, and climbed in with Sara. He told her she had nothing to feel guilty about, she tried her best, and it was Vicki's fault for keeping the wine flowing throughout the night. He sat with her as the water fell, if only to hold and comfort her.


	13. Everybody Hates Hitler

The water had turned cold before Misha was able to get Sara out of the shower, comforting her the entire time. He held her tight, drenched in his clothing from that night, stroking her hair, kissing her shoulders and top of her head as he sat behind her. He let her go, only to help her up, and wrap a warm towel around her before carrying her to bed. He helped her into some dry pajamas, and into the bed, under the covers. He was soaking wet, so he thought it best to leave his clothes in the shower the rest of the night. After cleaning up in Sara's bathroom, the thought crossed his mind to go downstairs and get some things from his own room, but remembered that he had been keeping some things in Sara's room in case of emergency. Additionally, the last person he wanted to see right now was Vicki. By the time Misha had dried off and changed himself, Sara was sound asleep, he crawled into bed next to her, kissing her goodnight and hoping she was dreaming of something much happier than what she had just experienced. 

Morning came too early for almost everyone as Maison began crying bloody murder before the sun came up. Misha and Sara both stirred, but Sara ran into the room to see what the fuss was about while Misha went back to sleep. Maison was burning up and her ear was red hot. It was an ear infection; Sara had dealt with them hundreds of thousands before and gave her some children's Tylenol to help relieve the pain and fever before going to the hospital. Sara got the little one dressed quickly, carrying her while yelling at Misha to get his ass out of bed. "We have to take Mai to the ER, she has an ear infection and her fever is really high". Misha sprang out of bed, immediately running into Wests' room, pulling him together and they were almost out the door when Sara turned around and began laughing... "Uh, Misha? You might want to wear more than boxers, it's snowing out there." Misha looked down at himself then back at Sara, "I don't give a fuck what I look like. Go get them in the car and I'll meet you there."

Misha went into his room to get a few clothes, and spotted Vicki in their bed, fast asleep. This enraged Misha beyond reason. How could she not hear her own daughter's cry? Once he was dressed, he did the right thing by waking her up, only to tell her they were headed to the hospital, and out the door he went. Vicki woke up slightly, only to fall back to sleep almost immediately. Once at the hospital, Misha sat there with a sleepy West on his lap, Sara held his hand to help ease his worries. "She's going to be fine," she said to him, hoping to calm his mind. "I know that, but thanks." He brought the hand she had been holding up, kissing the back of hers, "She's my kid, and I just can't sit here waiting." She felt sick for him, watching him beat himself up over something that was beyond his control, waiting to find out if Maison was truly going to be okay. The sun had come up by the time they were able to see a doctor and confirm Sara's suspicion. They both let the weight of the world go with relief, still, the doctors wanted to keep Maison for the day just to be safe. 

They stayed at the hospital for a couple of hours, just to be sure that Maison would be okay. Once they headed home, Misha unloaded on Sara about his decision and about what he wanted from now on. She was elated and saddened at the same time, but would only believe it when it came to fruition. When they walked in the door, Vicki was waiting for them. Misha passed West off to Sara as he had a few choice words for his wife.   
"What happened, where's Maison?" Vicki asked nonchalantly.   
"She's in the hospital with an ear infection. I woke you up this morning but you went back to sleep. You didn't even hear her cry!" His words cut like a knife to her.  
"She's what?!"   
"You heard me," he hissed at Vicki.   
"I have to go, she's my baby..." she panicked and hurried getting her things around to go see Maison. "Are you coming?"  
"No, and the doctor isn't going to tell you anything different than what I will. She has an ear infection, she's on medication, and she'll be fine. She'll be home tomorrow and back to herself within a few days."  
"Alright, but she's my kid too, so I'm going." and out the door Vicki went. 

Misha was supposed to have left that morning to be at the set, however, given the circumstances, he left after Maison came home the next day. Once he was gone, the house was still weird between Sara and Vicki but there was nothing that could be done about that, other than to avoid it like the black plague. Sara was thankful Vicki was home so she could help with West and keep him entertained while Maison was extremely fussy from recuperating. By the weekend, she was back to her old self though, naturally just in time for Misha to come home. When he came in, she reached up, squealing "Daddy!" which made Misha's day. "I'm so glad you're better Mai! Daddy loves you to the moon and back." "Thank you," he mouthed to Sara once he picked his daughter up, tickling her and making her laugh the way only he could.

That night, throughout dinner and after, having the kids entertain the adults in the living room, the house felt like it did before Misha and Sara had been together the first time; it was easy and natural, and Vicki missed this, but Misha had something to say that make all of that go out the window. "Sara, I need to talk to Vicki for a minute, would you excuse us please?" "Of course," she happily replied, ushering the kids to bed for the evening and made her way to the top of the stairs where she wouldn't be seen, yet could hear everything. Though she knew what was coming, she honestly couldn't believe it was happening...  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore; last weekend, and everything with Mai, it only made the decision easier."  
"What are you talking about?" Vicki had asked with confusion,  
"I said before that I needed time, right? Well, after you took advantage of Sara when she was drunk off her ass, then not hearing your own kid cry or care enough to get out of bed when I told you we were leaving? I'm done Vicki. I cannot do this anymore. God help me, I will always care about you, but I can't be married to you." He was apologetic in his tone, he was breaking himself free from her, and giving her the freedom she wanted before but couldn't find.   
"I don't understand, I thought we could get through this," Vicki was beyond disbelief in what he was saying to her. He wasn't really leaving, was he?  
"Understand that I'm seeing an attorney this week. You can have the house in LA, I built that for you, for our family, and the kids should have someplace that doesn't change. We can work out custody, but it's over, I'm sorry. I know you don't believe me right now, but I really am sorry." Misha got up, kissed Vicki on the forehead, and walked away. When he turned to go downstairs for a change, he looked back at Vicki one more time and apologized. He looked up to see Sara sitting at the top of the steps, shyly smile down at him as she was sad for his broken heart. 

The next day Vicki was gone. Her clothes were cleared out, the key to the house left behind, and the truck that Sara had been driving since she arrived, everything just gone. Left behind was a note to Misha with the words "I understand, I'm sorry too, I'll be in LA," inscribed on the paper. It was really over. It took Misha only a day to get Sara transportation for her and the kids to get around while he was gone, but it took a few months to get visitation worked out with Vicki. With he in Vancouver most of the time, and she in LA, timing was tricky but they figured it out. The holidays came and left, with Misha and Sara spending them with the kids and his parents, for the most part. Misha offered to fly Sara home for Christmas since it had been over a year since leaving home. She declined, as it was like pulling teeth trying to talk to her parents over the phone, and she certainly didn't need any additional stress seeing them in person. 

Filming had resumed after their spring break and both Danneel and Gen had invited her up for a girls day. She had visited the set about once a week while the custody battle was waging on, and had spent time with the wives on a regular basis more recently. Gen, however, was persistent that all three of the women get away from the boys for a day, completely kid free. And what a day it was, Gen had the harebrained idea of teaching Sara how to ski! Gen and Danneel were naturals at it so they had no trouble at all. Having grown up in the Midwest, there weren't mountains around to learn. The most active winter sport Sara had known was ice skating, which she was teaching Maison and West how to do lately when it was Misha's turn to have the kids. By the end of the day, she had more bumps and bruises then ever, looking and feeling like she had been run over by a car. She had fun though and that's what mattered. When the ladies returned to meet the boys, Sara heard Misha talking to Jensen and Jared about living in Vancouver but didn't hear much of the conversation so she shrugged it off. When they rounded the corner, Jared noticed how beat up Sara was before Misha did, "What the hell did you do to her Gen?!" as he couldn't help but laugh, nor could Sara as she smacked him in the stomach for making her hurt while doing so. "You can thank your wife for this lovely outcome, skiing. Obviously doesn't agree with me, maybe another time." Sara said sarcastically with a sly grin. "Honestly though, thanks for a great day ladies. It's been fun." and they parted ways, each couple going their separate directions.

Misha had Sara stay at his rental in Vancouver that night, as he didn't want her driving when she felt like she went ten rounds with a snow-blower and lost. After several ibuprofen and a full body massage from Misha, he told Sara what he had found out from the lawyer that day as they relaxed on the couch.   
"I've been thinking, the house is what, almost two hours away from here?" Sara nodded while he continued, "so it makes no sense for me to see the kids only on the weekends when it's my turn to have them, right?"   
"True," she responded, intrigued.  
"Well, I want to sell that house and move here instead, in fact, I already found a place and have been working on it, fixing it up and making it feel more like home. I contacted the attorney who handles the custody arrangement between Vicki and I, and now she's threatening that if I "technically move" out of the country, she's going to keep the kids full time and not let me be a part of their lives. She can't do that, can she? Maybe she's pissed because the divorce was finalized this week, or that Mai won't take to the new nanny she hired in LA so she can write her book, I don't know, but this isn't right, is it?" 

He was angry at his ex for using their kids against him now, but all Sara could do was stroke her fingers through his hair as he laid his head in her lap, and tell him, "No, it's not right, but I don't know if she can actually keep West and Maison away from you. Either way, I'll be here, no matter what happens."  
"Thanks," Misha said in that deep gravely voice that was so much like his character, while he looked up at Sara with those bright blue eyes, "I love you, you know that, right?"  
"Of course I know, you tell me every day, and I love you too."


	14. Time After Time

Misha and Vicki had been battling for weeks now over custody since his decision to move to Vancouver. She had refused to fly with the kids to Vancouver from LA for a while now, and Misha wasn't going to stand for it. Every weekend, Misha and Sara both flew to LA to spend time with West and Maison. Misha voiced several times throughout the weeks his opinion of his now ex-wife, how she was being a "selfish bitch," and "fucking nightmare." He was agitated most of the time because of the stress that she was putting him through, luckily though, Sara was with him every step of the way. 

When Misha and Sara turned the corner in the marble hallway of the court house, they caught a glimpse of his son and daughter as they entered the room with their mom. When the giant wooden doors of the courtroom closed, Misha turned to Sara, held her hands in his, and looked into her blue-green eyes while saying, "Thank you for being here. I would have gone insane without you." She smiled, raised one hand to his cheek, as he leaned into her touch and told him, "of course. Now let's get your kids back." She reached up to straighten his tie to the dark blue suit he was wearing and fixed his hair a little, before taking his hand in hers while he opened the doors to the courtroom.

As Misha and Sara sat down opposite Vicki, West was already fighting the new nanny, determined to run toward his father. The judge entered the room as West sprang into his dads' lap. Misha wrapped his arms around his son, proclaiming that his boy had gotten taller and heavier. "I am bigger Daddy, I grow up and be like you!" Misha laughed, holding his son tight, giving him more resolve to win this fight when it was needed most. 

Vicki told her side of the story first, how Misha was always away, hardly seeing West or Maison as it was. She attempted to turn him into a bad father, someone who would send a paycheck and never do anything more. He sat there, holding West, listening to the half-truth venom Vicki had been spewing for the last hour.

"Mr. Krushnic? If you would, please?" 

Misha passed West off to Sara, as the little one started to scream 'no!', when he tried to give him to his ex. He made his way to the stand, noticing the nameplate of Judge Michaels, and began his story. Misha's tale began before Vickis' did, admitting that he did work a lot so he was often away, but every chance he could, he would bring West, Maison, and Vicki with him. "Apparently you forgot about that." he spat in Vicki's direction. He told the Judge how Sara came into the picture and it wasn't long after that Vicki took off for several months because she "needed a break," leaving Sara to raise the two children alone. "She's not their mom, but she loves them all the same, and if it wasn't for her acting quickly, I don't know if Mai would be alive now." referring to Sara.

"Is this true?" Judge Michaels asked in astonishment, towards both Vicki and Sara.

Vicki looked shocked and defeated; acknowledging the harsh truth Misha had brought to light. Sara, still holding on to West, stood up and told the Judge it was. He excused Misha from the stand and asked Sara to state what had occurred the night of Mai's ear infection. She handed West back to his father, and began to explain what happened that early morning with Maison. When Sara was finished, the Judge asked Misha to bring West up front, and for Vicki to follow. 

Judge Michaels relaxed and leaned down to Wests' eye-level while Misha was holding him towards his shoulder. "Hi West."  
"Hi." Sara believed West being shy was the most adorable thing ever, as he was not a shy child normally.  

"May I ask you a few questions?" Judge Michaels asked the youngster who was now out of his toddler stage.

"Okay," West said almost too quiet to hear. 

"Do you like having time with Mommy or Daddy better?"

"Daddy."

"Why did you choose Daddy?"

"Daddys' fun. We go places, and cook stuff, and I miss Daddy."

"Why not Mommy?"

"Because Mommy leaves."

The Judge called a recess, letting them know he would have a decision when he came back. The six of them exited the room, the four adults too nervous to look the others' way, while Mai reached for Sara and Vicki's nanny pulled the child away from her.

Two hours later the custody battle was over. Judge Michaels had ruled in favor of Misha with Vicki having supervised visits, and because the kids had dual citizenship, they could go home with him that weekend. "I'm sorry, Vicki. I wish this could have turned out differently." Misha said to his ex as they left the courthouse. He then looked at Sara, telling her he had never been so relieved, thankful, and grateful to have her on his side. 

During the time Misha had been away and while the custody battle waged on, Sara had become a bit of a do-it-yourself person. She helped remodel pieces of the house Misha found in Vancouver, and when he was home, he would lay out more plans for more remodels. After almost two months, the house was finally finished. The kitchen was all Sara, while most of the five-bedroom house was all Misha. They kept the idea of the wide pine planks of wood for the master bedroom and bathroom, along with a multitude of natural light throughout the entire house. Sara insisted if he wanted to keep the same idea as the old house he shared with his ex, she was decorating the area. He conceded, and was impressed by her choices of black, white, and blue with yellow accents. She had chosen yellow for the room she left behind, where they had fallen in love. They were both anticipating the weekend as they would fly back to LA to get West and Maison and bring them home, their home. 

The following week was a complete Mishnado of destruction. Both West and Maison were into everything, giving the new home a complete child inspection and makeover. Before Misha returned to work, he mentioned to Sara that Jensen and Danneel, and Jared and Gen, and the two of them were going to have a night out soon; and Charlie, his PA on the set, was willing to watch all five of the kids. All she had to do was bring West and Maison when meeting Misha and the other couples. 

Sara arrived that day, before any of the others. Since the boys were still filming, Sara made her way with West and Maison to Misha's trailer, where she was quickly greeted by Charlie. "Wow, you look fantastic! Love your dress, I'm not a girlie-girl, but I totally love this!" Charlie exclaimed as Sara politely told her thanks. Charlie was a tall, leggy red-head that was often in jeans and flannel if she wasn't dressed in cosplay, and she had a personality that was meant for taking care of others. Sara had arrived in a sleeveless knee-length, pale pink dress that had tulle and satin under the skirt for body, a sheer lace and rhinestone overlay with daisies over the whole dress, and a wide satin waist, with matching pale pink shoes, and a white sweater, in case she got cold. Sara was proud of this one, as it hugged her in all the right places, and Misha hadn't seen it yet. 

Charlie took Maison and West from Sara, telling her he shouldn't be too much longer, and to wait in his trailer in the meantime. She settled in, and after looking around, spotted a few new pictures. They were of the kids and her from weekends and holidays they had all spent together, and one of just her, from the night they spent around the campfire almost a year ago. She knew he loved her, but her heart melted at the sight of just how much. Half an hour had gone by and still no Misha, but she didn't want to leave the trailer yet, so she walked around and noticed one of the trench-coats for his character. 'Well, I was going to surprise him...' she thought to herself, noting that the two of them had settled into a comfortableness without the kids around. She undressed completely, being careful not to wreck her new dress, wrapping the trench-coat around her, and only the trench-coat. 

She sat there, nervous and naked, waiting for him to come in. When he did, he was dressed in jeans and a blue knit sweater that made his eyes stand out even more. She stood up to greet him as he closed and locked the door. When he wrapped his arms around her, he could feel there was nothing on underneath, leaning down to kiss her lightly through the slight scruffiness that she loved, "what are you doing?" he asked coyly while she smiled, beginning to help him out of his wardrobe and he happily obliged. 

She was taking her time with him. He was growing impatient as they hadn't been together for a quite a while now. She patted him on the chest and told him to relax. She began by lifting the blue knit sweater over his head, and the tee-shirt he had underneath. She reached down, grabbed his belt buckle, and pulled him closer to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, telling her she didn't have to do this, at least not here, "I want to," was all she said in return. Misha leaned down, raising her chin so her lips met his, kissing her lightly, then deepening the passion he always felt for her. She happily accepted the ginger taste on her tongue, as she breathed in that cinnamon and musk scent, her hands removing the belt and denim button of his jeans. She put both her hands in between his hip bones and his boxers, pushing them down in one motion, freeing him completely. He stepped out of his denim and walked towards her to the trailers' bedroom. Misha was practically chasing Sara now, the anticipation was more than he could bear. He turned her around, still wearing only his trench-coat. He led her to the bed and began to climb on top of her as she sat down, but she pushed back. As much as Sara wanted to be with him, she wanted to show him how much she truly loved this man. "Wait, Sara, you're... oh, shit..." as Misha trailed off, she had began kissing the muscles on his chest, his abdomen, all while tickling underneath the rock he had already with her hand, tracing the lines of one of his legs with the other. She placed her lips around the tip of him, embracing him, using her tongue to taste the salty brine that was spilling from him. Sara fit half the length of him into her mouth before removing herself, then returning for more. Each time she lowered her head, she got a little deeper, attempting to taste every inch of him. When Sara finished, she stood up, untied his trench-coat, and wiped her mouth, telling him to "taste for yourself," teasingly, before reaching up to kiss him. 

Misha was shocked and surprised as Sara left his lips, he helped her out of his coat, guiding her by the hips to sit on top of him. He entered her completely as they found their familiar rhythm, the up and down motion while she tightly squeezed around him with each movement. He used both hands now to caress her breasts and curves while she dug her nails into his chest with each thrust, more forceful than the last. Sara leaned back, grabbing onto his hand so she didn't fall, hoping, wanting him to go deeper than she could manage on her own. He couldn't hold on much longer, and neither could she. Sara used Misha to pull herself forward, leaned over him, bringing her lips to his as she felt him fill her insides, while he shook beneath her. Sara ran her fingers through his brown and greying hair as she climbed off of him, bending over to kiss him lightly once more before cleaning up and getting dressed to go out. 

Sara threw Misha out of the trailers' bedroom, with his light grey suit, shirt, and tie, and yelled at him, "you are not allowed back here. Get your ass dressed out there!" Misha responded by playfully telling Sara, "This isn't right, this is MY trailer, I should get to use MY bedroom! Hey wait! My boxers!" laughing it off while Sara hid behind the door, handing him the garment he needed. She told him she needed more time and to wait outside where it was cooler. Sara suddenly felt light headed, she regained her balance and thought it was strange, but continued on. After Jensen and Dannel, and Jared and Gen all arrived, Sara had finished getting dressed and exited Misha's trailer. She saw all the boys, dressed in suits of different color; Misha in his grey with slightly tossed hair, Jensen stood tall in a dark burgundy and black lined suit with Danneel in a short, long-sleeved gold number that made her look like walking glitter in a good way. Jared was in a muted black suit with deep red accents, and Gen was wearing a sleeveless, plunging burgundy dress with lighter shade accents blended in. For a moment, Sara was intimidated by her friends' beauty, but she wouldn't let it show as they had stopped mid-conversation to start asking where she found the number. 

When Jensen caught sight of her while he was in mid-sentence, he stopped, speechless, staring with his emerald green eyes. Jensen backhanded Jared across the chest to get his attention and be quiet, while Jared exclaimed, "holy shit...Mish, you might want to turn around." He did as Jared suggested, to see Sara standing there, in her pale pink dress and shoes, "You are... I have no words... my God...." He reached out his hand for hers, leading them away with the rest as the couples went for a night out.


	15. Clap Your Hands if You Believe

The six of them arrived at the chic downtown restaurant high above the city. Vancouver was nice, but the view from here was beautiful. The city lights, the mountains in the back, the ocean not far away, it astounded Sara that she lived in such a place, and was grateful that she did. They settled in at a round table by the windows, coupled up, Misha holding her hand throughout dinner, Jared and Gen were more affectionate with each other than when the kids were around; Jensen and Danneel were more relaxed, he with a scotch in hand, she with a glass of white wine. Through the hours, they talked of everything except work, joking about still teaching Sara to ski, the vacations they were planning as families over the summer, realizing they would all be in the same area at one point or another, making plans to meet then. 

The conversation drifted to the kids for a while before Jensen intervened, "not that I don't love talking about JJ, because she's perfect; tonight was supposed to be kid free, stress free. When gigantor and Marsha run out of things to talk about, then we'll talk about the kids." The women laughed far too much at Jensen's nicknames for his best friends, and Sara made note to call Misha 'Marsha' one day soon. Danneel and Gen kept pestering Misha throughout the night if he was ever going to get married again, which he refused to answer, only blushing and laughing it off, instead. When dinner was finished, Danneel asked Sara how everything was going, settling into the new home after the renovations, and if getting West and Maison here was easier because of their dual citizenship. Sara told her friend that she didn't know what to expect, but she was happy and relieved to have them back. Misha added that it was easier than he thought it was going to be, but he wasn't going to keep Vicki from seeing them when she wanted to, because "unlike her, I'm not a selfish fucking asshole." The venom that Misha spewed towards his ex got Jensen's attention, "Hey Mish, I can't imagine what you've gone through the past year with her, but you won, you're here, and you have her" motioning towards Sara; "So suck it up and do what you have wanted to do all night." Jensen took a box out of his pocket, tossing it to Misha as Danneel was sitting between them. "You're right, I'm an asshole." Misha said as he looked down at the little black and teal box in his hand. 

Sara felt like she was living a dream, this wasn't happening! She was barely breathing, looking from Misha, to Gen and Danneel who obviously knew because they couldn't stop smiling and, were trying to give her looks of reassurance. Sara felt like she was going to be sick, as she watched Jared and Jensen both just sit there, with sly grins that matched their wives respectively. 

Misha placed the black and teal box on the table, opened it, and pulled out a simple, custom design platinum band with diamonds and sapphires throughout. It was simple and understated, and exactly what she would have wanted one day. He leaned out of his chair, to get down on his knees in front of her. 

He took the pink and silver ring off, which she normally wore, and placed the new ring on her finger. "Let's see if this fits first, because I'm only going to ask once," he joked as he slid it onto her left hand. "Good, it's perfect. Thanks Dani." Danneel just smiled at them while Misha continued on, and Sara was completely in a panic.

When he began talking, his voice was nervous, but steady, which helped calm her down. "Sara, you came into my life, into our lives at the most awkward and confusing time. The way we started was not normal by any means, and I'm thankful for that. You and I, we began in hell and came out of that fire together. Looking back, I wouldn't change anything when it comes to falling in love with you. Every moment we've had together matters; from accidentally walking into your room the first day I came back, to the house we have built together now, it all adds up to this." He held her hand up, gripping the ring with two fingers, toying with it. His bright blue eyes looked up into the pale blue-green that belonged to her, "I wasn't sure about getting married again, but it feels right; you are right, and I can't stand the thought of you not being there for West, for Mai, or for me. You have loved my kids as though they are your own, and I love you more for it. West asked the other day when I was going to marry you. I told him 'hopefully soon, I need to ask her first' and he told me to 'get to it, or he was going to ask you himself.' He is insistent, as you know. So for West, Maison, and me, Sara Elizabeth, please say yes, that you want to stay with me and the kids forever. Please say yes and I will do everything I can to make you happy for the rest of your life. Say yes and let me get up off my knees, please!" He had that Cheshire-cat grin spread across his face from when his plans had come to life. Sara laughed a little at the last point, but couldn't get the words out. She just nodded yes, as the tears of joy had already been falling. 

She stood up and helped him up from the ground, kissing him as much as possible the entire time. They wrapped their arms around each other, for a moment, before beginning to celebrate. Jared interjected, "wait, I didn't hear an answer, is this a yes?" Sara found her voice, looked at Misha and whispered 'yes' to him, but loudly to Jared, "It's a yes!" Misha and Sara made their way separately around the table to the others, each offering their congratulations and the girls wanting to check out the ring that he had made. She asked Danneel how Misha got the ring size, "Skiing. We couldn't wear jewelry under the gloves, remember? I noticed the silver and pink ring you usually wore was the same size as my wedding ring, so I tried it on before giving it back to you." Danneel hugged and kissed her friend, congratulating her, as Jensen also hugged Sara, telling her, "one day, you two are going to make awesome babies." Danneel lightly smacked Jensen at the comment but both ladies laughed. She made her way to Jared and Gen, Jared hugged her and picked her up by the waist, "Can't breathe, moose! Put me down!" he set her down and they both laughed, while she hugged and kissed Gen for congratulations also. 

"So, all of you knew about this."

"Yeah, pretty much," Jensen replied before anyone could say a word.

"And none of you told me."

"We couldn't!" Gen exclaimed, "I wanted to! Dani and I both wanted to that day, but we couldn't!"

"So the ring I understand, but why was Jensen carrying it for you?" she turned to Misha, wondering why he didn't have it on him. 

"Well, I would have but with everything that happened this afternoon and evening, I couldn't really go meet him to pick it up." Sara blushed at this statement, as it was a fact; she had kept Misha quite detained. "I wasn't able to pick it up myself, but Dani was. She brought it to the set, and gave it to Jensen to give to me before we left."

"You opened the trailer door right as I was going to hand it over but we couldn't have you see what was going on," Jensen shyly stated. 

"I see." she looked at Misha intently, squinting her eyes, trying to appear mad, "You little shit, I will never get tired of your surprises." she smiled, reaching up to kiss him once more before they all sat back down and celebrated. 

The next few days were filled with phone calls and far too many choices that came with planning a wedding. The fun part was telling the kids. West asked if he would have to call Sara 'Mommy' now, which Misha said, "if you want to, we'll talk about it, but she's still Sara, mommy is your mommy." Maison wanted to play with the ring because it was new and shiny. Sara even called home to tell her parents, as any child would do when they got engaged. However, all she got in return, was a cold silence and a 'do what you want with your life' attitude. When she hung up the phone, she also closed that chapter of her life, only to be reopened if absolutely necessary. 

After a couple of weeks, Sara was settling into the idea of getting married and that this was really going to be her life from now on. Because she had arrangements with Charlie to take West and Maison for the afternoon, she asked the girls to lunch to go over details and ask them to stand with her. Sara walked into the bistro to meet the girls; she had on a light purple button-down silk shirt and dark blue jeans with white keds. If she was going to be running around with the girls, she wanted to be comfortable. Gen greeted her with a hug and a smile, wearing a red sweater and light jeans with heels, always heels with Gen. Danneel arrived a little later, looking as though she'd gone through 10 rounds with JJ and lost. She had on dark jeans also, with a cream sweater and looked slightly disheveled, something that wasn't normal for her. "Sorry I'm late ladies, what do we have so far?" "Are you okay?" Sara asked her first before proceeding, genuinely concerned for her friend, "I'm fine... JJ's going through a phase, terrible twos and what not." "Mai's going through it too, I hear you." Sara replied as she lifted up the bag full of bridal magazines and color swatches and turned it upside down on the table. "We don't have anything yet. Looking at all of this... it's so overwhelming!" 

Gen and Danneel helped her get more organized, going through the swatches, first to decide on a palette. After piecing so many combinations together, she felt as though her head would explode but she found one that appealed to her; blue and silver with deep pink and white accents. "This will look adorable for an outdoor wedding, Sara! Good choice." Gen commended her. 

"Gen, Dani, I didn't invite you here just to help with the wedding planning, well I did, but there's more. I am hoping that you'll both agree to being in the wedding. I don't have many friends here, and I'm so thankful for the two of you. I don't want to ask anyone back home because I'm not close with them like we are. I understand if you say no, but hope that you'll at least think about it." Gen quickly said she would, as did Danneel, and Sara breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I think I need a professional planner, this is so much!" Sara exclaimed as they were looking through the checklist of what was needed. "Nonsense," Danneel said, "besides, you know how Misha likes to be hands on and help with everything, you'll be fine! If you told him you wanted to get married in the park tomorrow, he'd work all night to build the set-up and make it happen. Don't worry, get the hard stuff out of the way first." "She's right, love," Gen interjected, "besides, take this list, go over it with him and find out what you really need first. Half of this stuff is not important." "Thanks a lot girls, I don't know what I would do without you right now." Sara told them as they continued to browse through the magazines and Pinterest over lunch. 

After lunch, they were looking at bridal gowns at one of the shops downtown, when Sara felt that same dizziness as a couple weeks ago, but again, didn't think anything of it. Gen noticed though, "are you okay?" "yeah, I'm fine Gen, thanks." Sara shrugged it off, she was fine she kept telling herself. Honestly, Sara had felt off for several weeks now; it had started sometime between the courthouse and when Misha had proposed. "How long have you felt like this?", Danneel asked her. When Sara told the girls the truth, they looked at each other, back at Sara, and in unison, "you're pregnant." Gen continued by adding, "do you feel like you're bloated but can't get rid of the extra weight?" Sara nodded, Danneel asked, "when was the last time you had your period?" "About two months ago, but that's stress from court and now wedding planning, and... I'm on the pill, no. Not possible." Sara was starting to panic, she couldn't be pregnant while planning the wedding, could she? They were talking so fast that Sara couldn't keep up with the conversation between them. After letting them carry on for bit, Sara had her fill, "Girls, I'm not pregnant, so please drop it." Sara pleaded with them, but Gen and her determination, much like Jared's, she wouldn't let it go. "At least pick up a test on the way home. That way you know for sure." Sara thought it over, and responded with "Fine... if it'll get you to drop the subject."

She did as Gen suggested and stopped at a pharmacy before reaching the house, feeling accomplished that colors and most of the decor was chosen when the three of them worked together. Charlie was due any minute with the kids, and Misha wouldn't be far behind her. She set the bags from the day on the bed and went into their bathroom, reading the instructions, 'pee on the stick, how hard could that be? Its negative anyway.' she thought to herself before proceeding. "Ready in 60 seconds." the box said, but what it didn't say was that it would be the longest, most nerve wracking sixty-seconds of ones life. She pushed it aside because the knock on the door told Sara that Charlie was here with West and Maison. She greeted them and told Charlie thanks, and that she would see her again next week. Sara was thankful she had made arrangements with her to watch the kids one day a week until the wedding. As the front door closed, the back door opened and Misha walked in wearing his jeans and green hoodie; West and Maison both ran over to tackle their dad. 

They talked about lunch with the girls and planning for a bit, distracting Sara and making her forget about the test sitting on top of their bathroom counter. It was Misha who walked in and discovered it. Sara was in the playroom with Mai and her Little People when he walked in, holding the tissue wrapped stick. 

"Hey babe? What is this?" He asked, but couldn't stop smiling. "I haven't seen it yet, but it's negative." Sara continued to play with Maison when Misha got closer, holding it in his hand. "Now, I know what one line means, and what two lines or a plus sign mean, but when the test spells out the word 'pregnant,' I'm fairly certain that means you're pregnant." he was still smiling ear to ear, and couldn't contain himself.

"Wait, what?" but before she could process the information, he already had her off the floor and in his arms, kissing her all over out of joy. 

"We're going to have a baby! And you, we need to find out when you're going to meet us!" Misha told her stomach, kissing the fabric over where new life was forming.


	16. Stairway to Heaven

Sara was able to see a doctor to confirm her pregnancy quickly, and Misha insisted on coming to every appointment. She was grateful because he had been through this before; helping to calm her first-time-mom nerves. Sara had noticed this week her favorite jeans weren't fitting quite right, and had to wear longer shirts and sweaters to cover up what she couldn't button. She went to the appointment in a looser cream colored wrap skirt and a green oversized sweater, while Misha wore black pants and a short sleeved blue shirt. They walked into the office of Dr. Tran, talked for a few minutes about this being their first child together, and she put them both at ease. Dr. Tran was a short Asian woman with mid-length dark hair, a slim waist, and a feisty personality, yet very approachable. During the exam, Dr. Tran had said everything appeared to be normal and that Sara was approximately three months along. They left the office with a small sonogram photo, and a long list of appointments and precautions for her. "This, on top of the wedding? Babe, this is nuts!" Sara exclaimed to Misha as they were walked towards the car. "It is, but we are in this, together." He answered as he started the engine and drove to the cafe to drop Sara off for lunch. The rest of the drive, they both tried to figure out when, three months ago, this could have happened.  
"Three months already."  
"Apparently so, Mish."  
"But when? There was custody, and remodeling, and.... oh. The remodeling."  
"You don't think... do you?" She thought back to the weekend they were putting up the pine planks in the master bedroom, and it was Mishas’ brilliant idea to christen the room "properly."  
"It's the only time that makes sense."

"I don't want to tell them yet. I love our friends, but please don't tell Jensen or Jared. Let's just keep it between us until we know what we're having. Are you okay with that?"  
Misha drove in silence for a while, thinking about her question. "I want to shout it from the rooftops, but if you want to keep it quiet for a little while longer, I can. That means you can't tell the girls either."  
"Agreed. So much for having the wedding next spring."  
"Do you want to push it back or move it forward?"  
"I want to be your wife before the baby comes."  
"Good, than forward it is! The sooner, the better!" Misha was elated at this thought, while Sara felt her heart race; mostly with excitement, but also with anxiety of not having enough time to prepare everything. She told Misha she loved him and gave him a kiss before exiting the car and he drove away.

She was meeting the girls for lunch with the kids and Charlie was already there waiting for her. Sara hadn't put the black and white photo in her bag yet, which was spotted by West as he ran to grab her hand. "What's that?" the little one asked, as Sara took Maison to her hip, since she was napping. "Daddy and I will tell you later baby. Hey, do you want your ninja turtles?" West happily dug for the toys in Sara's bag and followed her in tow into the cafe. Gen was already there with Thomas and Austin; they greeted each other while Mai was waking up and all four of the kids began to do their own thing. This was the first time she had ever seen Gen worn out and completely relaxed as well. She had arrived in black yoga pants, white tank top, and red hoodie. Shortly after settling in, Danneel came in with JJ who was wide awake, as she set JJ down to play with the others, Sara greeted her friend who was relaxed in jeans and tee-shirt, with her hair pulled back. Once the girls sat down and settled in, keeping the kids in view, Sara got her friends' attention. "What do you think about moving the wedding up? We still want to have an outdoor setting, but we also want to get married sooner rather than later. Dani? Gen? Would you both be willing to help as much as possible?" Both ladies answered they would and all three began going through the list she and Misha had made for what they really needed.

"Does this have anything to do with that test you were so sure was negative?" Gen pestered Sara.

"No, we just decided to move the wedding up instead of waiting."

"Gen, leave her alone."

"Thanks, Dani."

Misha and Sara had accomplished a lot in the previous week, going over all the details that they both wanted, and making a list and choices from there. They had narrowed down everything to selections of three; three sets of arrangements and flower types, venues, invitations, etc. This made choosing from this limited set a lot easier, rather than feeling so overwhelmed. They put together the packages Sara all liked best to decide between her and Misha. She knew which one she wanted; Sara had her heart set on the wedding by the wooded lake with the mountains and city in the background. In one picturesque setting, both of their worlds were brought into one with that, and she loved it. After putting the packages together, Gen said she had to leave and take Austin to an appointment. She gathered both her boys and out the door she went. Sara and Danneel talked for a little while about the kids and if she and Jensen were going to have more. Danneel said they wanted to, but wanted to wait until after the show was over, seeing how busy Jared and Gen are, though happy, they wanted to wait a little bit. This made Sara uneasy at the thought of three kids under the age of six at once; but she was excited for it too, knowing she had Misha to help.

That night, she posted the sonogram picture in their bedroom, and laid out the packets the girls had put together for her and Misha to look over and choose from. They decided on the one she loved most, and picked a date about eight weeks away. She had eight weeks to get a dress, the venue, and everything done. Invitations were chosen, rushed, and sent out within a few days; Sara hesitantly sent one back home to her family, with a copy of the sonogram picture. She did want her mother to know at least. Within days the venue was secured, and Misha had taken care of everything, from the flowers to the cake. When he wasn't helping Sara or working, he was in the garage, building items for the baby's room. He was insistent on building what he could for the wedding, which he did. He led her out to the garage one night and showed her the trellis they would be standing under, "and after the wedding, we can place it in the garden for your flowers," he whispered in her ear as he held her from behind. "I love that idea, you are amazing." Sara smiled as she enjoyed the nibbles on her ear and neck from his teeth.

A week later, one of the bridal shops downtown had a cancellation and could get Sara in for a gown selection. She immediately called Charlie, but she was unavailable, so she called Danneel, "Hey, do you want to meet me at the dress shop? I've got West and Maison with me and could use an extra hand, and a second opinion." "Sure, I'll meet you there, and JJ's with me, so her and Mai can play a little bit."

Sara walked into the shop, meeting Danneel and the seamstress. She found three or four gowns that she liked, but she was never one for big dresses to begin with. She liked her vintage style and trying on these modern gowns made her more anxious. Each one felt strange, the princess ball gowns, to the cupcake which was a fitted top half and a big flowing bottom; and mermaid style wasn't happening with her growing belly. The last one she tried on was perfect, and it fit her curves in all the right places, and left room to grow since she would be showing at least a little when the wedding took place. The final one, had wide lace caps, a sweetheart shape for the bodice, a fuller A-Line bottom with multiple layers of satin and tulle, and a rhinestone encrusted band across the top of the waist, connecting the two pieces. There were no flowers, no color, plain, simple, and off white; the design was in the details and embellishments and vintage elements. She felt like herself in this dress, and it needed only a little altering. Sara stepped out of the dressing room to show Danneel the dress. When she saw her friend holding West while the girls played, Sara cleared her throat, "Dani, what do you think?" Dani set West down and teared up, "you look amazing, Misha's going to love it!" Sara discussed with the seamstress about needing a little more room, which was an easy fix, as well as raising and taking in the bust line a little. She didn't want to fall out of her dress because she wasn't being held in.

Sara must have looked like the weight of the world was off her shoulders, because she definitely felt like it, as they walked out of the dress shop. She was relieved that all the pieces were coming together so quickly but she also found it hard to believe. She hugged Danneel and thanked her for coming to help; as the women parted ways, her phone rang.

It was her Dad.

Sara couldn't deal with this now; she continued walking towards her car, with West and Maison, as her dad started in. "You're getting married and you're pregnant?! And we haven't met this guy?!"

"Yeah dad, I am. You can come if you want to, but I sent you the invite and picture so you at least knew." Sara replied with a firm tone, hoping her parents would decide to stay away.

"This is the guy you worked for? You're marrying your boss? My daughter would not be a home wrecker."

Sara pulled the phone away from her ear, setting it down on the console while she buckled Maison in her car seat; West strapped himself in and shouted, "Ready!" and Sara laughed a little. She could still hear her father on the line and she didn't want to hear it or him any longer. They didn't know how everything happened, how bad the situation when she arrived, and they didn't need to know. "Thanks dad, come or don't come to the wedding; but if you do, you and mom are warned. There will be no bullshit, no attacking, and you will be happy for me, because dammit, I am happy! Goodbye." As she started the car and pulled away, she called Misha to warn him that her parents might be coming now.

As the weeks went by, everything was coming together nearly seamlessly. She had more doctors appointments and dress fittings. She found out that Danneel had paid for the accessories to her dress as a gift. It was Charlie's day to watch the kids, when the ultrasound appointment came up. Misha and Sara went to Dr. Tran's office and patiently waited. Sara had just began showing a little bit but, in baggier clothing, no one could tell yet. He held her hand as she lay there, the solution cold and sticky on her skin. "it's okay," Dr. Tran told her, "this is perfectly normal." The heartbeat could be heard over the speakers as before, but this time it was louder, stronger. Misha smiled at her reassuringly, kissing her forehead, and said, "You're doing fine." "Doc, do you know what we're having yet?" He asked impatiently. "Not yet Mr. Collins, let's see if we can turn the baby to get a better view." She pressed down hard on Sara's stomach, causing the little life to move into view of the sonogram. Dr. Tran went on by saying, "I seen ten fingers, ten toes, and it looks like you're having a boy! Congratulations!" Misha was ecstatic over another boy, but most of all, they both just wanted him to be healthy.

Walking out of the appointment that day, Sara turned to Misha, telling him firmly, with feet planted on the ground, "we are not naming him East, Easton, or Eastwood. No!"

Misha's face went from joyous to defeated, "But... "

"NO." She stood firm on this.

"Alright, fine..." he trailed off, sounding disappointed.

"Maybe as a middle name?" Misha pleaded with her. Sara told him she would think about it. Misha, being the persistent little shit that he was, was bound to get his way, one way or another.

On the drive home, Sara asked Misha if he wanted to tell Jensen and Jared yet. He thought about it for while, telling her, "I think I want to wait until the wedding or rehearsal dinner. Did you want to tell the girls?" "I do, but if you want to wait, I can wait." Sara replied, as he held her hand; she fell asleep while he drove down the highway with the top down on the convertible.

The next few weeks flew by as time often does, and since all the wedding preparations had been finalized, Misha and Sara focused all their attention on the baby's room. They had decided to paint the walls a pale butter yellow with white trim and crown molding. While they were painting, West came in to see what the fuss was about, as Maison made a mess on the plastic covered floor. He came up and hugged Sara, poking at her belly.

"What's that?" West asked curiously.

Sara laughed, getting Misha's attention, "You want to handle this one Mish?"

"Let me see you hand," Misha took his sons hand, placing it on Sara's growing tummy, "feel that? Do you feel how it moves?"

"Yeah, that's weird!" West exclaimed, laughing as he pulled his hand away. "What is that, daddy?"

"That, is your little brother. Sara's having a baby. You're not old enough to remember, but Mai wasn't always around. You're older than her, right?" Misha explained to his son.

"Yep, by two years! So there's going to be another Maison?"

Sara kneeled down to Wests' eye level, "sort of, baby. He's going to be like you, but littler than Mai. You're going to be a big brother again."

"Do I have to?" West asked at the thought of having another kid around.

Misha and Sara laughed at his curiosity, as Misha told his son, "Yeah bud, you have to."

That day, Misha and Sara finished all the painting for the nursery, and Sara was exhausted. Running after the little ones and all the work had wore her out. Because West and Maison had already been put to bed, Sara decided to lay down for a while in her room. Misha was tinkering away in the garage, hard at work, but she wasn't sure on what. Morning came and Sara was still in her painting clothes from the night before; she reached over to feel for Misha and he wasn't there. For a second her heart sank, believing that everything they had built was only a dream. She woke up and focused, seeing the engagement pictures from the night at the restaurant, and the professional ones Jared and Gen had set up for the week later. She also checked her hand; 'Yep, it's all real, so where is he?' she thought as she pulled herself out of bed to get her morning tea. Sara made her way to the kitchen and began her normal routine before waking the kids, and that's when she spotted Misha, fast asleep on the couch. 'That little shit didn't come to bed last night!' Waking him up was always fun for her; she leaned down, played with his hair some, smoothing out the ruffled mess, kissed him on the cheek and lips, tugging on his mouth. That woke him up, "what the?... good morning." he said in a deep guttural tone, wrapping his arms around her, sitting her down in front of him. He leaned up, kissing her once more. Realizing it was morning, he bounded up from the sofa. "Come with me, I have something to show you!" He stood tall with his hand out, waiting to enclose hers and run up the stairs. Standing outside the nursery door, he instructed Sara to close her eyes. She was hesitant, but did so anyway. Once he opened the door and led her in, he said, "okay, open."

Sara was moved to tears by what he had done. All that time and energy Misha spent tinkering and working in the garage, was now in the room. The nursery furniture was beautiful craftsmanship of a deep cherry color. Misha had made a crib, dresser, a changing table, and an old-fashioned toy chest, the kind that had a bench and back to them. He even hung up the mobile, decorated with little stuffed zoo animals that Sara had found and fell in love with, and arranged everything so it was ready when their son arrived. "I love everything, this is the most thoughtful, wonderful..." she couldn't get the words out, "I love it all, and I love you, thank you." "You're welcome, I wish I could have done the rocking chair too, but I sanded and stained the old one from Wests' room." Misha walked her around the room, showing her everything he did, and he took pride in his work. She couldn't believe it, how hard he must have worked on all of this. "I don't care about the chair silly, it's all so, wonderful." she said as she turned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him. He returned her embrace, holding her by the hips at first, then flush up against him completely, wrapping her tight with his embrace.

The night of the rehearsal dinner had arrived, and Sara couldn't fit into any of her usual dressy outfits. "Dammit, I'm going in sweats, fuck this shit! You see what you've done to me!?" She yelled at Misha, loud enough for Charlie to hear down the hall. When Sara heard Charlie cracking up, "dammit Charlie, this isn't funny!" Misha stepped out of the shower to see what the fuss was about. He dripped water all over their bedroom floor as he slid up behind her, placing his hands, overlapped, on her stomach, "shhh, it's okay. We'll find you something. Why don't you check my closet? Maybe you put one of the new dresses in there?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling at her neck between breaths. "I doubt it, but fine, I'll check." She opened the door to Misha's closet to find a beautiful satin dark blue vintage short sleeved dress with a scoop neck. "This isn't mine. I would remember this." She said, as she suspiciously looked at Misha. "I know, but it's yours now. I saw it at that shop you like and had it altered to fit." Misha was quite proud of himself for this surprise.  
"But how?"  
"Easy, I took one of your current dresses and told the seamstress you needed a little growing room." Reluctantly, Sara tried on the dress Misha had invaded her closet for, and it did look good. She was relieved, but slightly disappointed. The realization sunk in, she did need the growing room now. Sara finished her makeup and put her brown hair in a bun while Misha returned to his shower. She walked into the kitchen to make some tea before leaving, Charlie noticed the bump, that was quickly becoming not so little any more. "Are you?" She hesitantly asked in Sara's direction. However, Sara wanted to tell Jared, Gen, Jensen, and Danneel first, so she changed the subject.  
"You're coming to the wedding tomorrow I hope?"  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss it. In all my years working with Misha, I've never seen him so happy."  
"Are you bringing someone? I haven't looked at all the RSVP's, he wanted to handle that, so I let him."  
"I am."  
"Awesome, I can't wait to meet him."  
"It's a her. I'm bringing my girlfriend."  
"Oh, well, I can't wait to meet her."  
Sara noticed the time, and that they were going to be late if they didn't leave soon. "Hey Marsha! Get your feathery ass out here! We're not going to keep them waiting!"  
"I'm coming! Hey! 'Marsha?' 'feathery ass?'" He was trying not to laugh but it didn't work.  
"Blame Jensen."  
He walked into the front room in a dark black suit, with a black shirt, and blue tie that matched the dress he had found for her, bringing out the blue in his eyes. His hair was still damp and slightly tossed, and he hadn't shaved yet because she wanted him "two days scruffy" for the wedding. "Holy hell...." Sara trailed off. Quickly approaching two years together, and he still took her breath away. They bid Charlie, West, and Maison goodnight and out the door they went.

They arrived, at what would be the reception hall the next day, for the rehearsal dinner. Everyone was there, waiting on them to get started. Jensen and Danneel, Jared and Gen were there, as were a few of Misha's friends that she hadn't met yet. In total, there were about fifty people around that she had seen on screen before but never in person, and she was a little star-struck. 'Just another thing to get used to I guess.' she said to herself as she was introduced to everyone. After the rehearsal, dinner, and dessert, Jensen got up, grabbed a microphone, and began his speech.  
"Mish, you are my friend, my brother, and a part of our family. When you went through hell, it was our hell too. Jared and I are so happy that you found someone who makes you as happy as Dani and Gen make us. Cheers!" raising his glass to the crowd. Gen followed Jensen by giving a bridesmaid speech. "Sara, Dani and I wanted to tell you first of all, welcome to the family. No one else could have fit in so well with us. You compliment Misha in every way, his kids, and our kids both love you. We love you too and we're so glad you're about to be a permanent addition. Welcome! Cheers!"

Misha and Sara had agreed to tell their friends about the baby when everyone else had left. As they got up and thanked everyone for coming, they asked the other couples to stay behind for a little while, as they had news to share. After dancing to a few songs as practice for tomorrow, the hall had begun to clear out, guests saying they would be there tomorrow and congratulating them on the way out. Jared was the one to get everyone together to hear Misha's news; as the couples gathered around them, Misha walked up behind Sara, placed his hands on her growing stomach and formed a heart. She placed her hands over his, doing the same, Misha nuzzled her neck and grinned ear to ear, as was Sara when he started to say, "Well, we have a little announcement to make. Friends, our family is about to get one more addition." Sara couldn't wipe the smile away if she tried, as Misha rocked her back and forth holding her, holding the new life within her.  
"No effing way! I knew it!" Gen exclaimed, throwing her arms around them both.  
"Really?! Seriously?" Danneel was in disbelief, a little stunned her friend hadn't told her yet, but understood also.  
"Congrats man, no wonder you moved the wedding up." Jared joked to them both as Sara and Misha laughed.  
"I told you, the two of you are going to have awesome babies!" Jensen smiled, hugging Sara and Misha in congratulations while the others cracked up at his comment. The couples went their separate ways to rest and prepare for the wedding the next day.


	17. Do You Believe In Miracles

Morning arrived and Sara had wanted to keep some elements of the wedding day traditional. Misha stayed in the guest room at the house and Charlie stayed overnight as well as throughout the day to run interference so they didn't see each other yet. Sara confirmed Charlie's suspicion from the night before, which made Charlie yelp in excitement for the couple.

Sara woke up West and Maison for the busy day ahead, and started breakfast for the house. She made sure the kids were dressed, with all the clothes for the day, packed away in the car. She was careful to make sure she had her jewelry, dress, shoes, something old, new, borrowed, and blue. Once breakfast was over, she made an extra plate for Misha and retreated to her room to change before leaving. 

The system was working, Sara texted Charlie when she had the car ready to go and West and Maison were brought outside and buckled in to leave. Sitting there, while Maison was fighting the car seat, she sent Misha a quick note. "Today's the day! Can't wait to see you, I love you. xoxo," and off they went to the reception hall. Charlie was in charge of getting Misha there on time, and she wasn't putting up with any excuses. When Sara arrived at the hall, she got a message from Misha, "It's here, we are here, and I can't wait to make you my wife. Love you too, xoxo. Ps: do you have my tux?" Sara checked all the clothing bags brought in, checking them off, she had an extra, replying quickly, "yes, it's here. See you soon!"

As Sara was losing her battle with the curling iron and her hormones, Danneel and Gen arrived to help Sara and get themselves ready. "Okay, We have three hours." Danneel said in a faint panic.  
"What did you want done with your hair sweetie?" Gen asked, trying to help the best she could.  
"I wanted these thick curls that hang down. I'd been growing my hair out since moving here. " Sara sighed towards Gen, looking to her for help as Danneel was touching up her makeup. "Thanks girls, I would have given up a long time ago if it wasn't for the two of you." she hugged them both and they went to get West and Maison dressed for the big day. 

"These two want to look as pretty as our kids," Danneel said as she came in with both West and Maison. Sara wasn't in her gown yet, and helped West get into his little black suit with blue bow-tie. "You have an important job today, don't you?" Sara asked him. "Yep, I get to hand daddy a ring." he said excitedly. "Yes, you sure do! Now go play with Tom and Austin, and behave yourself!" she yelled, as West ran out the door. Maison fought getting into her dress until Danneel brought JJ back all dressed up too. The two little girls were nearly inseparable, and both ladies were glad the girls were friends. Mai had on a little white dress of her own, but hers had powder blue trim and flowers embellished on it. The little blonde girl was adorable and looked just like her father, but had her mom's eyes. 

"Alright, time for us." Gen announced as she opened up the bridesmaids dresses. They were the same powder blue color as on Maison's dress; they were floor length, with two straps over the shoulders and the fabric was gathered across the bust line. They were a beautiful silk blend that were contoured to each of them, and both looked beautiful in the shade. The ladies did their hair and makeup while Sara began taking her dress off of the mannequin in the room. When Sara was only in her underwear, before adding the corset that would help hold the dress up, the girls noticed the bump that was her baby. "How far along are you exactly?" Danneel asked. Sara thought about it for a minute, "five months this week." "And you're barely showing. Lucky bitch." Gen added. Sara heard her phone go off, it was Misha, he had arrived with Charlie. She decided then she should finish getting ready. Sara slid the blue garter belt onto her thigh for Misha to remove later, and did as much as she could herself including her something old and borrowed, jewelry and hair accessories. Misha's mother had lent her a strand of pearls with a sapphire pendant for the day. It was very old, as it was passed down through the generations, and Sara was careful not to damage it. Adding the pearl earrings Misha had bought her to match, and the rhinestone miniature clips that she had found to pin parts of her hair since she wasn’t wearing a veil. Sara was as ready as possible before needing help with her dress.

Both Danneel and Gen helped Sara into her corset and dress, once finished, looking back in awe of their friend. "Misha is one lucky son of a bitch," Danneel added, trying hard not to cry for her. Shortly after there was a knock at the door. "Dani? You in there?" It was Jensen, "Hey, Misha's here and he needs his suit." Sara motioned to the fabric bag hanging by the door. Danneel handed Jensen the tux, being careful to not let him see Sara either. "I'll see you down there, love you!" She said, while closing the door on her husband. 

About an hour before the wedding, the photographer that Gen and Jared hired for the engagement pictures showed up, wanting to get the individual and bridal party shots. He had West with him, as Sara wanted pictures of her and the kids too. The entire process was overwhelming but almost every shot was exactly what she wanted. "I'll need to take both West and Maison with me, per your husband for his photos, is that alright?" "Yeah, that's fine. Gen, would you mind going with them?" Sara asked. "Of course," was all Gen said and off she went with the kids down the hall to Misha's room. Sara looked out the window and noticed that guests had been arriving. For a moment, she hoped that her parents would come, but knew better than to expect it after the phone call with her father. Then she saw a figure around the corner. It looked like her mom, but again, Sara brushed it off as though it was no one she knew. She watched the figure talk to one of the ushers though before being seated, and she didn't go into the venue, instead, she was coming in here.

The photographer came back with Gen and the kids informing Sara that Misha wanted to do 'reveal shots.' Once the idea sunk in that she and Misha would be seeing each other before the wedding, she was on board, and it would help to get rid of the anxiety she was feeling. She was about to leave the room, to do these last pictures before the wedding, when there was a knock on the open door.

"Sara?" a formal, familiar voice asked.

"Who are you?" Dani and Gen both blocked the entry to the older woman standing there.

"Is she here?"

"Maybe, who are you." Gen said, her fiery determination to protect her friend was touching.

"I'm her mother."

"Ha! Good one lady,"

"Gen, it's her. Let her in." The woman walked over to Sara, she was dressed in a black and white business-suit, with a polka dot scarf. 

"Did dad tell you he called?"

"He did, he also said he's sorry, but he couldn't come. He doesn't support your decision here, but I wasn't going to miss my daughter’s wedding." Sara reached for a tissue to not ruin her makeup, and another to hand to her mom. 

"Geez Mom, where are my manners, this is Danneel and Genevive, also known as Dani and Gen, girls this is my Mom, Eve." "West, Maison, come meet someone." as both kids came over, Eve felt like she was an instant grandmother and was very uncomfortable with meeting them. "guys, this is Eve, my mom."

"Hi, nice to meet you." West was cheerful, while Maison wanted to return to what she and JJ were doing. 

"Thanks for coming mom,"

"Are you happy?"

"I am. So much more than I thought possible."

"That's what matters then."

The photographer was still in the room, but Sara hadn't noticed and thankfully so, as he snapped a few pictures to be put in their album for a surprise later. Eve left the room and went outside to the other guests for the ceremony while Gen and Danneel gathered the kids and followed. Sara looked at the photographer telling him, "lets do it," anxious to see her soon to be husband. 

Sara was standing in a stairwell, waiting in anticipation to see her husband for the first time, while the photographer was in the corner, able to see both entry points of the room with one shot. He motioned for Misha to walk in and kept flashing the lens, every second being captured. 

Misha stood there, waiting for his cue to walk over to the stairs and see his bride. He wanted to run to her and run away together but he was excited for today, hopefully as much as she was. He slowly paced over to the stairway to see a small piece of the white dress, while Sara was turned away. He climbed one step and tapped on her shoulder, signaling her to turn around. When she did, she saw nothing but the deep blue eyes she first fell in love with. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and kissing her through the scruffy beard she loved so much. Once he set her on solid ground, they took a step back from each other, never letting go of the others hand. He was awestruck at his bride, "you are more beautiful than I could have imagined. Absolutely unbelievable." She got a good look at him now. He was in a black tuxedo but with satin trim along the cuffs and a long wide black tie with a powder blue pocket square, with a white rose on his lapel. She ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up a bit. "We can't have it be too perfect", as she loosened the tie a little, raising her palm to his face to feel the scruff on her skin. "There, now you're ready." He laughed as she messed up his put-together look. "We had better get show on the road." He leaned down, and kissed Sara one more time before the ceremony, and walked out of the room. 

The music started once everyone was seated outside, and Misha was standing at the front, patiently waiting. First to walk down the aisle was Jared and Gen. They walked slowly to the pace of Pachabells Cannon in D, Gen carrying a bouquet of white roses, making their way to the front. Once in their places, Jensen and Danneel had their turn, she with the same bouquet of white. Each couple remembered what it was like on their wedding days, both gentlemen having stood up for the others as well. Now here they were for their friends, their brother, and none of them could stop chuckling at least a little as West and Maison ran towards the front. JJ, Thomas, and Austin weren't far behind, all dressed in tuxes, though West had a blue tie, and JJ had the same white dress, but without the blue embellishments. Maison held Danneel's hand and West held on to his father's. While Jensen held on to JJ, Gen had Tom, and Jared had Austin. Charlie was sitting in the front row, just in case any of the party needed to pass one of the kids off.

Sara stood at the end of the aisle, closed her eyes, and took three deep breaths. First to calm her nerves, the second to feel the breeze and smell the ocean air, the third to see the man waiting for her at the end. She took the white and pink roses in her hand, and held them tight, making her way down to the instrumental sound of "All I Want is You," reaching the end. Once at the front, she noticed the trellis that Misha had built was adorned with vines of white roses with pinks of different shades scattered throughout the greenery. It was perfect and, just want they both wanted. She settled into her spot, turning to Misha, "Hi babe," Sara whispered, "Hi," Misha chuckled and smiled, reaching for her hand as she handed her bouquet to Danneel. 

The pastor at the front greeted everyone and made the announcement of 'if anyone had objections...'. Thankfully though, no one did, as both were a little fearful Vicki might show up. Once they proceeded, West handed Misha the ring for Sara, "upstaged by a six year old, I tell ya." Jensen joked, then knelt to Wests' eye level, "good job buddy" giving him a high-five. Misha placed the ring on Sara's' finger, taking off the engagement one first, and then pairing it with the new band. These were platinum, engraved, with no jewels, but details in the engraving and cuts. Maison had Misha's ring tied to her dress, as Sara untied it and slid it on his finger, holding on to his hand for dear life as the ceremony continued the pastor announced to the crowd, "And now, the vows, Mr. Collins, the floor is yours."

"Sara, the things I've learned from meeting you is that patience is something I still have yet to learn; there are many types of love, and that through tragedy can come joy. You walked into our house and into my heart during tragedy, and you became our joy. I will never know or understand why, but you accept me despite all of my faults, quirks, craziness, and insecurities, and let's be honest, there are a lot. You know we’re not normal yet, here you are. Anyone else would have run long ago, yet you stayed. I don't know how I was able to hold on to someone so wonderful as you, but thank you for standing by me." he paused, gaining his composure once more, "You taught us what true happiness is and can be, and that sometimes it's good to be a little weird. We have watched you grow from this shy, insecure, scared of the world girl; into this fantastic, beautiful, strong, and determined woman who is about to have my child. I couldn't be happier or feel more blessed to have you in our lives." Jensen passed Misha a tissue as he couldn't stop from tearing up, "You saved me, saved us; until the end of my days, I will love you and thank God for you."

"Dani, I need that tissue now." Misha grinned at Sara's comment, Danneel passed her friend a tissue that was much needed. "okay, wow. I can't top that." Sara said, as she pulled a piece of paper out from the bouquet wrapper Danneel was holding. Sara was shaking.

“Misha, you are weird. But you’re my kind of weird.” Sara looked into his deep and bright blue eyes, smiling, “There’s something about weirdness, Dr. Seuss once said, 'I am weird, you are weird. Everyone in this world is weird. One day two people come together in mutual weirdness and fall in love.' Our mutual weirdness brought us together those long nights, but little did I know that I would fall for you, and just how much I would love you. You taught me what real love is about.” She closed her eyes, regaining her focus, “It's family, friends, loyalty, hope, and joy, pain, and sadness, all of it in one is love. You and your friends most of all, taught me that it's okay to be a little weird, and that family isn't always about blood, and that you can love a child as your own. Your kids have become our kids because it takes more than having a child to be a mother. I love you for teaching me, for loving me, for letting me become my own person while still being yours, and for all of our mutual weirdness; I will love you always." She reached up to his cheek with her palm once more, wiping the tear away that had started falling, as he did the same to her. 

The pastor took a deep breath, continuing the ceremony. 

"Do you, Misha Dimitri Tippins Krushnick Collins take Sara Elizabeth Adams to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Misha smiled as his composure was fading.

"And do you, Sara Elizabeth Adams take Misha Dimitri Tippins Krushnick Collins to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Sara smiled in return ready to jump out of the Keds she had on under her dress.

"By the power vested in me, by the Province of British Columbia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Misha had already pulled Sara into him before the pastor had reached the word 'Province' as cheers erupted from the guests. They stood in the front while the photographer never let a second go by. Misha wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling into her neck as they made the same hearts with their hands as they did last night, telling their friends about the baby. When he nuzzled his cheek into her neck, she turned to him, kissing his hair, raising her one hand up to reach the side of his face and kiss him. This was their favorite picture from the ceremony and later would hang on the wall of their bedroom. 

The reception was small and intimate; Misha thought about smearing the cake on Sara's face but knew better, because she would likely kill him. That didn’t stop her from putting some icing just above his lip in good fun so she could kiss it off of him. They danced to “All I want is you” as their first dance, followed by songs by John Legend, Ben E. King, Elvis, and others. Sara wasn’t a dancer but she did try, as Misha made it easy. She was spun around the floor by Jared and Jensen also, while even West wanted a turn. After the toasts, she introduced her mother to her new husband, a brief conversation and a promise to come visit later, Eve told her daughter, “I like him, he’s pretty cute!” Sara laughed at her mother, telling her, "yeah, I think so too," thanking her for coming and to give her love to dad, then her mom was on her way. The day ended all too quickly, yet not soon enough. They were exhausted, leaving the reception in Mishas’ blue convertible, and headed directly to their home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They honeymooned in Hawaii first for a few days relaxing on the beach and loving all the sunshine. Shortly after they were off to Sydney, and Croatia where Misha still had family; followed by Italy, Paris, Ireland, and New York. He wanted to show her the world before their baby arrived. When they stopped in LA to pick up the kids, Vicki sarcastically congratulated her ex when she saw how pregnant Sara had become. 

“See you in two weeks Vicki.” She stared at Sara, as if looks could kill. “Let it go Vicki, you deserve to be happy too.”

“We were happy.” When Misha heard this, he told Sara to go to the car with the kids, she quickly secured Maison in her booster and double checked Wests’ own handiwork, started the car, and returned to Misha's side, lacing her arm through his. He was more relaxed around his former wife than Sara had ever seen. As though he was talking to a friend, he told her goodbye.

“You’re right, we were happy; a lifetime ago.”

“And what about now?”

“Am I happy? Yes, I am, but it doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad for hurting you.”

"It wasn’t completely your fault.” This was the first time either of them heard Vicki admit any responsibility. “I’m glad you’re happy. You deserve it.”

"Thanks. You do too, deserve happiness that is. See you in two weeks.” Misha said as they walked towards the car to go home. 

Once filming resumed, the days were filled with grade school and Pre-K for the kids and doctor appointments for Sara. Misha never missed one, he was late to a couple, but never missed. Birthdays for Maison and West both in one weekend went by far too fast, and they had flown her family to Vancouver for Thanksgiving as she was too pregnant to fly safely now. Her mother approved of the relationship now that she got to know Misha better, but her father was more reluctant. 

“He’s an actor, meaning he’s a liar. He’s going to hurt you.” 

“Dad, I wish you could see what I see in him. He’s not going to hurt me, and if he tries, I’ll kill him first.” 

Sara smiled as her father laughed it off, “okay then.” 

They flew back home that Saturday while Misha was excited to get the house ready for Christmas. 

All the garland was up, the presents bought; and everything set up for the tree. The four of them went and found a live one to bring home. Sara had trouble walking through the narrow aisles now as she was due any day and was easily worn out. Misha had insisted that Charlie stay with them until their little boy was born, as he didn’t want Sara being alone when she did go into labor. Sara was reluctant, but grateful, since she had started having contractions the week prior. They found a tree, brought it home, and set it up right where Sara wanted it. She made a game of decorating it with West and Maison, the same way her parents had done with her when she was their age. As she and Misha worked on the top half, he helped her put the star on the top. 

“Ow!” Yelped Sara, “Fu…” seeing Maison stopped Sara from saying the rest.

“Charlie!” Misha made sure Sara wouldn’t fall as he ran to their room to get her bag. “Charlie! It’s time!” The red headed PA came running in the room from downstairs, “Is it time?” “Looks like it!” Misha joked as he noticed the puddle that Sara was now standing in. “It’s alright babe, I’m right here.” He leaned her against him on the way to the truck as he drove to the hospital, calling Dr. Tran on the way.

Dr. Tran kept reassuring Sara that everything was fine, and the pain was perfectly normal. 

“Normal, sure, whatever you say doc.”

“Babe, you’re doing great, just breathe.”

“Piss off, you got me into this mess!”

“We got here together.”

“Now is not the time to remind me of that.”

“I’m sorry dear, you’re right.” Misha said in a soothing voice, hoping she believed him.

With that, another sharp pain to the gut, and everything was a blur. Misha was in her ear, telling her he loved her, kissing her hair and forehead. Dr. Tran urging her to push, just once more; “You’re doing great Sara, come on, you can do it!” She gave it all she had, falling back into the bed as she heard the cries of her newborn son. “Congratulations Mama, you did just fine.” The doctor gave her son an initial checkup and handed him off to Misha, who then handed him to Sara. “Hi little one… it’s so good to finally meet you!” as they both had tears of joy. 

Sara conceded on the name, a little. After much debate and compromise, Misha and Sara named their little boy Spencer Easton Collins. The following day, Jensen and Danneel, and Jared and Gen stopped by, wanting to meet the newest addition to the extended family. All were happy, healthy, and anticipating the wonders of what the world would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are welcome as this was our first fic and collaboration.


End file.
